Mi compañero de piso
by Afrodita1
Summary: Fueron novios en su adolescencia y rompieron. El tiempo transcurrió y cada uno hizo su vida sin saber del otro. Pero un día la situación económica de ambos decae, siendo obligados a convivir en el mismo departamento. ¿Podrán convivir siendo ex? ¿Podrán convivir siendo tan diferentes? Un fic de comedia romántica, para reír y pasar un buen rato. Universo alternativo.
1. No puede ser

**Antes de leer:** Este fic tendrá capitulos cortos, Hermione y Harry tendrán algunos puntos cambiados, pero nada para asustarse, como es un fic de universo alternativo intenté imaginarme como serían siendo como nosotros, personas muggles totalmente normales en la actualidad. (Si, somos muggles que dificil es aceptarlo T_T)  
Este primer cap será narrado por Herms, el siguiente por Harry y así sucesivamente.  
A leer :3

* * *

.

 _Hermione_

Las maletas pesan más de lo que pensé, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para moverme.

Después del anuncio que vi en Internet supe que era el lugar indicado para mudarme, ya que era lo más barato que había encontrado y la zona más beneficiosa para buscar empleo. Por eso, lo más rápido que pude me conecté por vía mail con el ocupante del departamento. Nunca me pareció buena la idea de compartir piso con un chico, pero estoy tan desesperada que sé que no tengo otra opción.

Perdí mi empleo hace una semana, y mi billetera ya se ha quedado prácticamente vacía. No puedo ir a lo de mis padres porque no quiero que se enteren sobre mi fracaso, el poco orgullo que me queda se resiste a pedirles ayuda.

Asique me encamino hacia la dirección que me dio el chico en plena noche de Londres.

Miro un edificio alto y gris que parece estar a punto de caerse en ruinas y me doy cuenta que es el lugar donde viviré.

Respiro hondo intentando calmarme, y con la mejor sonrisa entro al edificio. El ascensor parece no andar, asique tengo que subir por las escaleras los siete malditos pisos con las maletas que en vez de llevar ropa parecen llevar personas.

Jadeante, llego al bendito séptimo piso. Mi sonrisa se ha borrado, y estoy segura de que mi cabello se debe ver espantoso. Genial. Mi oportunidad de dar una buena impresión se fue al carajo.

Me encuentro con la puerta A y B. Miro el papel arrugado que guardé en mi bolsillo y observó que es el departamento B.

Toco la puerta y después de alrededor de unos largos diez minutos donde quiero matar a quien quiera que sea que me esté haciendo esperar, la puerta se abre.

Es una cara conocida. Demasiada conocida para mi gusto.

-¿Hermione? -pregunta él con el ceño fruncido. Está tan atónito como yo.

Harry está igual. Lleva el cabello azabache despeinado como siempre, esas gafas algo anticuadas para la época, y se ve tan delgaducho como siempre.

-Dime que tú no eres el que puso el anuncio -susurro.

-¿Tú eres la chica que estaba interesada? -pregunta sorprendido como si estuviera a punto de reír.

-Creo que es hora de... de irme -digo girando como un zombi y con la intención de bajar las escaleras.

Su mano toma mi brazo.

-¡Espera! ¿de verdad te vas a ir?

Lo miro sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que viviré contigo después de lo que... tuvimos?

Las imágenes invaden mi cabeza como una ola, cada momento vivido juntos, y la gran pelea que lo terminó todo.

Me recorre un estremecimiento al recordar todo aquello.

Harry sonríe.

-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea, pero necesito dividir los gastos con alguien. Y veo que tú también -dice observando mis maletas -Y si lo piensas bien... ¿hace cuánto terminamos? ¿unos seis años?

Cierro los ojos unos segundos y suspiro.

- _Porquediosporquediosporquedios_ -murmuro.

-¿Quieres pasar? -pregunta alegremente abriendo más la puerta -Seguramente no tienes otro lugar a donde ir.

Lo miro enfadada, él me sonríe divertido.

Rendida, comienzo a caminar, pasando junto a él y entrando al departamento.

El lugar es tan pequeño que me siento encerrada. El living es bastante acogedor, solo contiene una pequeña televisión y un sofá morado con una pequeña mesa. Lo único que lo beneficia es la gran ventana que muestra una vista preciosa de Londres.

-Como ya verás este es el living, living/comedor... -comenta Harry todavía tan sorprendido como yo por la situación -. Aquí está la cocina.

Giro y observó como mi ex abre una puerta corrediza, la cocina aún es más pequeña.

-Por lo menos tiene lo necesario -dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo observó a él por un momento, está mas alto que la última vez que lo vi, ha crecido, pero sus ojos verde esmeralda se siguen viendo tan infantiles como siempre.

Me parece increíble que hayan pasado seis años, todavía siento que fue ayer cuando lo conocí.

-¿Continuamos? -pregunta él, con esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizó.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al instante y lo sigo por un pequeño pasillo.

-Esa puerta que está en el fondo es el baño -añade-, y estas son las dos habitaciones, esta es la mía -aclara señalando la puerta derecha, que tiene un cartel de A l _ightning has struck_ una banda de rock que sé que le gusta desde la secundaria -y esta la tuya -dice abriendo la puerta que está enfrente de la suya.

El piso de la habitación está alfombrado de un color horrible, un azul de poco gusto, y hay una cama junto a una pequeña ventana y un armario.

-Oye, sabes... tengo el departamento muy organizado, y sabiendo bien cómo eres... te pediré encarecidamente que no dejes cosas tiradas en el suelo, basura, etc. -soltó, dejándome con la boca abierta.

-¿Perdón?

Sé perfectamente que soy un desastre con respecto a la limpieza, pero que él me lo eche en cara me hace enfadar.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora quieres descansar, acomoda tus cosas, mañana podemos hablar de lo demás.

Harry cierra la puerta escapando del reproche que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca.

Al quedarme sola en la espantosa habitación soy conciente del gran lío en el que me he metido.


	2. ¡Fuego!

Dedicado a **_Angelinarte_** que siempre está presente en mis fics :3 Gracias!

* * *

 _._

 _Harry_

Me despierto con el maldito despertador, lo golpeó e intento seguir durmiendo, pero por alguna razón no para de sonar.

-Está bien -gruño como si el diabólico aparato me estuviera regañando -, ahora... ahora me levanto.

Me levanto de la cama como puedo y me dirijo al baño frotándome los ojos. Al abrir la puerta escucho un grito femenino. Veo una silueta borrosa de una mujer y recuerdo que ahora Hermione vive conmigo.

Cierro la puerta al instante.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! -chilla.

-¡No vi nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Sin las gafas no veo nada! -me defiendo, aunque estoy a punto de tener un ataque de risa.

-¡Cabrón!

-¡Como si no te hubiera visto desnuda! -exclamó sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Cerdo inmundo! -me insulta furiosa desde el otro lado.

Me dirijo a la cocina todavía riendo y preparo el desayuno, decido prepararle a ella también para que deje de estar enfadada.

Dejó dos tazas humeantes en la pequeña mesa del living/comedor y dos platos con tostadas.

Prendo la tele y tomo un trago de café.

Hermione sale del baño ya vestida y atándose el cabello en una coleta. Le sonrió, ella me fulmina con la mirada.

-Siéntate, como buen compañero te preparé el desayuno -le digo señalando el espacio vacío del sofá.

Me mira desconfiada, pero estoy seguro de que el aroma de mi café la termina de convencer.

La observo beber, todavía no puedo creer que mi ex novia esté sentada junto a mí.

Sus ojos se clavan en mí furiosos, apartó la mirada al instante sin poder evitar sonreír y me concentro en la televisión hasta que terminamos de desayunar.

-¿Trabajas?

La miro sorprendido por escuchar su voz.

-Sí, hace un año me dieron un trabajo en el diario _The sun_ , no pagan demasiado pero me han dado un pequeño espacio para compartír mis escritos-contestó -¿Tú? ¿Lograste terminar abogacía o cambiaste de carrera?

Suspira, llevándose una mano a su coleta despeinada.

-Si, terminé la carrera, y al instante me dieron trabajo en un centro de abogados, pero hace una semana me despidieron.

-Siempre las cosas pasan por algo -dije al ver que se avergonzaba por lo que acababa de confesar.

Ella frunce el ceño, como si no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Si no me hubieran despedido, no estaría aquí, y no creo que estar aquí cambie para mejor mi vida.

Sonrío.

-Nunca se sabe, tal vez encuentres un mejor trabajo por esta zona.

-Eso espero. Te dejo el dinero del alquiler -dice dejando el dinero sobre la mesa. -. Me voy, cuánto más temprano salga, más oportunidades voy a tener.

Toma su bolso y sale del departamento. Escucho un bufido, seguramente se dio cuenta de que todavía no han arreglado el ascensor.

Rio por ello, y escucho como baja por las escaleras con pasos pesados.

.

A las ocho p.m. llego a casa, a penas llego al séptimo piso siento un olor a quemado terrible, y rezo por todos los cielos que sea del departamento A. Pero mis esperanzas se van a la mierda cuando Charlie, el vecino, asoma su cabeza hippie por la puerta.

- _Rayo_ , creo que a tu novia se le ha quemado algo -dice con una sonrisa carente de algunos dientes.

-Hola Charlie -lo saludó con un suspiro.

Abro la puerta del departamento, y el olor me golpea la cara como una bofetada, y lo peor de todo es que no es solo el olor, si no que la casa se ha llenado de humo.

Corro hacia la cocina y me encuentro con la escena más loca de mi vida.

Una de las sartenes está prendida fuego salpicando aceite por todos lados y Hermione está a punto de apagarlo con agua.

-¡No! -grito, pero ya es tarde, ella ya ha lanzado el agua, tomo su brazo rápidamente y la obligo a agacharse al suelo.

Se escucha un ruido parecido a una explosión y las llamaradas se expanden hacia la cortina de la ventana que no tarda en prenderse fuego.

-¡Santa mierda! -exclamo desesperado.

Me levanto, tomo un trapo húmedo y lo lanzo al sartén como vi que hacían en la televisión. El fuego parece disminuir.

Siento como un balde de agua fría me empapa de pies a cabeza.

Veo a Charlie en calzones parado frente a nosotros, sonríe porque ha logrado apagar las cortinas, o mejor dicho lo que quedan de ellas.

Miro a Hermione furioso, ella está tan empapada como yo, una sonrisa comienza a surcarse en su rostro.

-¡No te atrevas a sonreír Hermione Granger! -exclamo.

-¿Nadie le va a agradecer al pobre Charlie?

-Gracias por ayudarnos -le dice Hermione -, realmente lo siento.

-Por fin traes a una novia bonita _Rayo_ , la última no me agradaba.

-Después hablamos Charlie -suspiro notando que mi ropa está echa un desastre.

Charlie nos saluda con la mano y sale del departamento.

-Estás muerta -digo señalando a mi compañera con un dedo.

-Lo siento, estaba intentando hacer unas papas fritas pero...

-¿Cómo mierda puede suceder algo así haciendo papas fritas? -exclamo incrédulo.

Hermione toma la sartén y la levanta, un gran agujero ha quedado en el medio del objeto. Ella me mira a través del agujero y hace una mueca simpática intentando hacerme sonreír.

-Vamos a tener que escribir las reglas de esta casa, ¡ya! -exclamo haciendo que su sonrisa se borre.

-Lo siento... solo intentaba devolverte el favor por haberme hecho el desayuno...

Sus palabras calman un poco mi malhumor, pero aun así, la obligo a sentarse en el sofá.

- _Regla número 1: Hermione no cocina._

La chica me mira con la boca abierta.

-¡Pero Harry fue solo está vez! ¡No volverá a pasar! -se queja desesperada.

-No, desde ahora me esperas a mí o ordenas pizza -digo severamente escribiendo la regla en mi libreta.

Hermione bufa.

- _Regla número 2: ¡No entrar al baño sin golpear!_ -dice enfadada.

-Bien. _Regla número 3_ porque sé que eres capaz: _No traer a ningún chico aquí._

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Crees que lo haría?! ¡Tú eras el infeliz que siempre andaba con una chica distinta!

La ignoro enfadado, apretando con fuerza el bolígrafo.

- _Regla número 4_ exclusivamente para ti: _ser limpio y ordenado._

-¡Ah bueno! -grita -¡¿Por quién me tratas?!

-¡Estuviste a punto de quemar mi departamento! -grito sin poder contenerme más.

-¡ _Nuestro_ departamento idiota! ¡Ahora es _nuestro_! -chilla.

-¡Aun así! Tienes que respetar estas reglas Hermione, no podemos convivir así. ¡Serás ordenada, te guste o no te guste!

-¿Qué significa ordenada para ti? ¡Eres un obsesionado de la limpieza!

-¡Solo pido que no dejes cosas tiradas y que laves los platos maldita sea!

-¡Chicos! ¡Charlie quiere dormir! -se escucha al vecino desde el pasillo.

-¡Lo siento Charlie! -me disculpo.

-¡No seas tan tacaño con tu musa _Rayo_! -exclama antes de meterse a su departamento otra vez.

Hermione me mira con sus ojos llenos de ira.

- _Regla número 5: pagar cada cosa que se te rompa_... _Regla número 6..._

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Metete las reglas por el culo! -grita levantándose del sofá y caminando furiosa hacia su habitación.

-¡Hermione ven aquí!

Me levanto del sofá y en un ataque de ira golpeo la pared, haciendo que un trozo de esta se saliera. Furioso y enojado por la situación económica de mierda que estoy, tomo el trozo y lo lanzo por la ventana. Segundos después se escucha la alarma de un auto y al instante a un gato aullar.

-¡Seas quién seas te voy a matar! -se escucha el grito de un hombre.

Y sé que definitivamente no es mi día.


	3. Encerrados

_Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, me inspiran muchisimo :3 Este cap tiene un poquito de drama, pero solo un poquito porque he decidido revelar bastante del pasado, y quise mostrar algo de lo que ambos sufrieron. El próximo cap será mas divertido, lo prometo (:_

* * *

 _.  
_

 _Hermione_

Desayunamos en completo silencio. El clima es tan tenso que me recuerda a aquellos días donde teníamos nuestras rabietas de pareja.

Tomo mi bolso, dispuesta a usar mi día otra vez para buscar trabajo, y Harry sale del departamento conmigo.

Llamo al ascensor, con la esperanza de que lo hayan arreglado y para mi suerte, las puertas se abren para mí.

Harry y yo entramos, mi ex cierra las puertas con fuerza y aprieta el botón de planta baja.

El ascensor comienza a bajar, hace tanto ruido al descender que comienzo a tensarme.

-¿Siempre es así? -pregunto, rompiendo inconscientemente nuestro silencio.

-No... -contesta él preocupado y en ese momento el ascensor se detiene bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! -grito asustada dirigiéndome a la puerta y golpeándola. -¡No se abre!

-¿Crees que con unos golpes bastará? -bufa -Me he quedado encerrado un par de veces. Te aseguro que todo lo que intentes será inútil.

Giro y lo miro con furia.

-¡¿Y luego de eso dejas que me suba?! -chillo.

-¡Solo rara vez pasa!

-¡Sabes que le temo a los lugares cerrados! -grito caminado por el estrecho lugar, hasta que recuerdo que los benditos humanos tuvieron la hermosa idea de crear los celulares.

Miro a Harry con esperanza.

-¡Llama a alguien con tu celular!

-¿Por qué no usas el tuyo? -dice a la defensiva.

-Lo tuve que vender para poder darte el dinero del alquiler.

-Eso es lamentable. Y yo a veces me quejo de mi situación -suelta divertido.

-¡Dame tu celular! -exclamo nerviosa.

Harry me tiende su celular, nada extravagante en realidad.

-No hay señal -musito.

-¿Y qué creías? ¡Estoy seguro de que este edificio se construyó durante la Primera Guerra Mundial!

El mundo comienza a girar a mí alrededor, siento un frío aterrador y el corazón acelerado. Un maldito ataque de pánico. Comienzo a tambalearme, siento como Harry me atrapa justo a tiempo para no golpear el suelo.

Mi vista se llena de puntos negros, mi ex ha logrado sentarme en el suelo y su voz se escucha a lo lejos.

-Mione... Mione...

Aquel apodo que usaba en nuestra adolescencia me hace sonreír. Me hace recordar todas las tonterías que solíamos hacer juntos.

La vista vuelve a la normalidad, y mi cabeza deja de dar vueltas.

-¿Todavía sigues con los ataques de pánico? -me pregunta suavemente.

-Si... nunca los he podido superar...

Harry se sienta junto a mí y apoya su cabeza contra el metal del ascensor.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, ya nos vendrán a sacar.

Nos quedamos en silencio y los minutos pasan. Cada vez me siento mejor, pero temo que el ataque vuelva asique decido distraerme conversando con Harry.

-¿Cómo fue que lo nuestro terminó? -pregunto, él sonríe.

-No lo sé... -contesta dubitativo -, creo que fue una bola que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que se hizo tan gigante que ninguno de los dos lo pudo soportar...

Sonrío.

-Peleábamos mucho.

-Éramos unos niños -suspira.

-Si... a veces extraño esos tiempos, cuando íbamos a la secundaria y no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada -confieso apoyando mi mejilla en mis rodillas y observando a mi compañero.

El me mira y me da una sonrisa de verdad.

-¿Fue tonto, no? Arriesgar nuestra amistad solo para probar que se sentía besarnos...

Rio.

-Es verdad, tal vez si nunca nos hubiéramos besado seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos -concuerdo, nostálgica al recordar aquellos paseos al parque de diversiones y a la playa. -¿Recuerdas cuando me ahogué con las palomitas de maíz?

-Que tuve que golpearte la espalda y al final te salió por la nariz. Fue asqueroso.

Ambos nos reímos.

-O esa vez que colocamos una araña en la cabeza de Luke, ese chico que odiabamos en la escuela -comento riendo.

-Como olvidarlo. En el colegio siempre nos metíamos en problemas, ¿cuántas veces nos mandaron a dirección por no parar de hablar? -dice Harry negando con la cabeza divertido al recordar.

-Perdí la cuenta. -admito suspirando -, ¿Y recuerdas nuestra primera vez? ¿lo nerviosos que estábamos? ¡No me la podías meter!

Harry estalla en carcajadas al igual que yo.

-Fue desesperante -confiesa -, recuerdo que habíamos preparado todo muy bien...

-Mis padres se habían ido de viaje... teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. Realmente fue una decepción nuestra primera vez si es que se puede llamar primera vez...

-Pero las siguientes fueron mejores... ¿o no? -pregunta él con una sonrisa.

-El sexo era pésimo. Nunca pudiste darme un orgasmo. -suelto haciendo que su sonrisa se borre -¿Qué? ¿Lo habías olvidado?

-Éramos primerizos Hermione, ¿cuánto teníamos? ¿dieciséis? ¿qué puede saber de sexo un chico de esa edad? -suspira.

-Mis amigas tenían orgasmos -suelto sin poder evitar sonreír.

Miro a Harry y se me escapa una risa.

-¿Recuerdas todas las posiciones que intentamos para hacerme llegar? -pregunto divertida, y le logro sacar una sonrisa.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando intentamos hacer la carretilla y el velador de tu cuarto se cayó en tu cabeza -comenta haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

-¡Que quedé inconsciente y tuviste que vestirme y llamar a mi madre!

Nos reímos por un buen rato.

-Y esa vez que lo hicimos en el parque luego de salir del boliche, estábamos tan borrachos que olvidamos ponernos protección y temimos por varios días que quedara embarazada -digo entre risas.

-Fue horrible, estuviste histérica durante semanas, preguntándote que íbamos a hacer, que nuestro futuro estaba arruinado.

-Casi me preparo para decirle a mis padres -suspiro -, fue loco.

Cuando las risas cesan, miro a Harry y una pregunta que siempre revoloteó por mi cabeza se escapa:

-¿Tanto te gustaba Sophie? ¿Tanto como para olvidar lo nuestro?

La pregunta lo sorprende, me mira algo enfadado.

-Al principio cuando estaba contigo solo tenía ojos para ti, pero después de un tiempo comenzaste a decirme que querías experimentar con otros chicos -se defiende.

-¿Yo decía eso? -pregunto y al instante lo recuerdo.

-¿Recuerdas?

-Siempre lo decía en broma.

Me mira, dolido, y me sorprende como nuestra conversación ha pasado de ser lo más divertido del mundo a una discusión dolorosa, pero luego recuerdo que siempre ha sido así, y que ese siempre había sido uno de nuestros mayores problemas.

-Mentira. Sé que lo decías de verdad, te conocía lo bastante bien como para saberlo. Y cada vez que lo mencionabas me dolía. Cuando me decías que no era lo bastante musculoso como esos chicos de la revistas, o que era demasiado pequeño -suelta con tristeza -, y luego de una de nuestras discusiones fui a un bar... Sophie estaba allí, me emborraché y terminé besándome con ella. Pero no sucedió nada más.

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca, pero él continúa:

-Luego me arrepentí de haberla besado, de haberte engañado, pero cuando iba a pedirte disculpas me enteré de que te habías acostado con Nathan -murmura con cierto reproche.

-¡Porque me dolió saber que habías estado con Sophie! ¡Era la prostituta de la clase! ¡La persona que siempre odié!

El silencio vuelve a invadir el momento, estoy enfadada, triste, avergonzada por haber sido tan cruel con él aunque sé que el también hizo las suyas. Estoy a punto de abrir la boca, pero Harry se adelanta.

-Bueno, la verdad es que los dos la cagamos, acepto que lo que hice estuvo mal -confiesa rompiendo el silencio -, éramos unos niños, caprichosos y idiotas.

-Si lo dices así creo que tienes razón, éramos demasiado inmaduros. Acepto mi parte de la cagada, y lo siento si te herí, de verdad -suelto mirándolo y estirando una mano.

Me sonríe.

-Y yo lo siento por haberme besado con tu peor enemiga, de verdad -dice y estrecha mi mano -¿Ningún rencor? ¿El pasado pisado?

-Ningún rencor. Aunque podría decirte que nunca te voy a perdonar lo del orgasmo.

-Realmente es un golpe bajo para toda mi hombría -dice con una gran sonrisa.

Lo observo y no puedo evitar sonreír junto a él. Sé que hemos tenido nuestros momentos malos, pero no puedo negar que ese chico que está sentado junto a mí fue el único que me hizo reír cuando perdí a mis abuelos, el que siempre me apoyó en mi dura y rebelde adolescencia, el amigo que, aunque siempre tuvo aspectos muy diferentes a mí, me acompañó siempre, hasta con la más loca y descabellada idea.

Me mira y sé que piensa lo mismo, tal vez porque siempre pudimos leernos con claridad, y sé que tal vez es un pequeño comienzo para poder llevarnos mejor.

El ascensor de repente comienza a moverse.

-¿Lo han arreglado? -pregunto esperanzada, levantándome rápidamente del suelo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren.

Charlie está allí, con aquellas largas rastras, y sonriéndonos con sus pocos dientes

- _Rayo_ , te he salvado otra vez -dice divertido.

-¿Por qué le dices _Rayo_? -pregunto curiosa.

-Tu novio siempre se la pasa escuchando a todo volumen _A lightning has struck_ -suspira negando con la cabeza.

-Oh lo debería haber captado -me rio al recordar la adolescencia de Harry, solo escuchaba esa música.

-Por cierto, ella no es mi novia, es mi ex -le explica Harry.

La boca de Charlie forma una gran O, pero luego sonríe.

-Ahora entiendo por qué gritaban tanto la última vez.

-Tengo que irme, es tarde -dice Harry observando su reloj aterrado -¡Nos vemos después!

Antes de salir por la puerta mi ex se gira y grita:

-¡No quemes la casa mientras no estoy!

Ruedo los ojos, totalmente molesta por su comentario. Y descarto rápidamente la idea de poder llevarnos mejor.


	4. Un maldito gato en el departamento

Segundo capi del día y cortito, solo para reír un rato :3 A leer :D

* * *

.

 _Harry_

Ha pasado una semana desde que Hermione se ha mudado conmigo. Después de las palabras en el ascensor, parece estar menos enojada conmigo por el pasado y hasta yo me siento mas tranquilo después de esa reveladora conversación, pero todavía seguimos teniendo problemas para convivir, a tal punto que a veces es desesperante.

La lluvia cae con fuerza sobre mi paraguas, corro hacia el edificio y suspiro al sentir que allí el clima es más cálido.

Subo los siete pisos intentando no resbalarme y cuando entro a mi departamento me encuentro con un personaje bastante odioso.

Un gato naranja y peludo me mira desde el sofá con unos ojos verdes bastante malignos. Apenas me ve bufa, y sus pelos se erizan.

-Hermione -exclamo.

Ella aparece con una sonrisa de esas que siempre hace cuando quiere conseguir algo.

-Harry, estás mojado -dice con demasiada preocupación, se coloca detrás de mí y me saca el abrigo, hasta me tiende una toalla para que me seque el cabello.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto, intentando calmarme cuando veo al bicho caminar por el departamento, sabiendo que seguramente está dejando pulgas por todas partes.

-Un adorable gatito abandonado que encontré maullando en la calle, estaba muy mojado y me dio mucha pena, ¡no pude evitar traerlo!

Miro a Hermione severamente.

-Ese gato tiene que irse.

-¡No! -exclama con tristeza -¡Déjalo quedarse! ¡Por favor!

Camino por el living y me acerco al gato dispuesto a sacarlo de allí, mientras escucho los lamentos de mi ex.

-Harry, es muy lindo, le he puesto Crooksy, es muy amigable -suplica ella tirando de mi camisa.

Intento agarrar al gato, pero este con su actitud callejera, es muy hábil para escapar, comienza a saltar por toda la habitación, lanzando Cds y desparramando hojas de trabajo por todas partes.

-¡Déjate atrapar maldito gato! -le grito mientras se escurre de mis manos.

El gato salta y va directo hacia el televisor, es como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, Hermione y yo intentamos capturarlo, pero el gato es mucho más rápido, se estrella contra la TV, haciendo que se caiga hacia atrás.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! -exclamo mientras veo como mi preciado aparato hace un ruido horrible al tocar el suelo.

El diabólico gato se sube sobre el televisor y me mira con ojos inocentes.

Voy a matarlo.

Me acerco decidido y en el intento de atraparlo, el animal se defiende y me lanza un manotazo. Suelto una exclamación al sentir sangre en mi mejilla.

Hermione abre mucho los ojos.

-Estás sangrando, por dios -me obliga a sentarme en el sofá, mientras miro enfadado a ese maldito gato, que ha sido inteligente y se ha escapado del living para esconderse en algún lugar.

Mi compañera aparece con un desinfectante y un algodón, al que humedece con el producto y me lo coloca en la mejilla.

-¡Ah! -grito al sentir un horrible ardor en la herida -¡Ese maldito gato es un diablo!

-Lo siento tanto Harry, no creí que sería tan revoltoso -suspira ella apenada mientras limpia mi herida. -¿Sabes? Me han llamado para una entrevista de trabajo, te pagaré el televisor. Lo prometo.

-Hermione quiero que eches a ese gato de aquí -insisto enfadado.

Ella se muerde el labio, tiene los ojos llorosos.

-Esta... esta bien. Es verdad... no se en que estaba pensando trayéndolo aquí...

-Sabes que odio a los gatos -digo suavemente al notar su tristeza.

Ella me mira, y por alguna razón me siento una mierda.

-Solo espera a que deje de llover, ¿sí? No podría abandonarlo así...

-Está bien.

El problema es que llueve durante días, y parece que nada va a parar a la tormenta.

El gato pasea por el departamento mientras desayuno, me mira y mueve la cola enojado hasta bufa cada vez que lo observo o me cruzo en su camino.

Lo odio. Nunca he odiado tanto a una mascota en mi vida.

-¡He conseguido el trabajo! -exclama Hermione entrando al departamento demasiada emocionada.

Le sonrío.

-Genial.

Siento como Hermione me abraza desde atrás, chillando de emoción, es tanta mi sorpresa que vuelco la leche y el cereal sobre mis pantalones.

El gato salta sobre mí y comienza a comer el cereal.

-¡Fuera! -exclamo enojado.

El felino me gruñe y clava las uñas en mis piernas. Al instante me levanto gritando, el gato está enganchado en mis pantalones y no parece querer soltarse.

-¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo! -le grito a mi ex que mira la escena con la boca abierta.

Muevo las caderas hacia todas partes y el gato se balancea, ¡pero no se suelta!

Hermione lo toma y tira, logrando arrancar sus garras de mi piel, pero el gato no parece querer soltarse de la tela de mis jeans.

Me saco el pantalón, y lo hago un bollo con el gato adentro, abro la puerta y lo lanzo.

-¡Ese mezquino! -me quejo cerrando la puerta y observando mis piernas cubiertas de sangre.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Cómo has podido lanzarlo así?! -grita furiosa -¡Es un pobre animal!

-¡¿Un pobre animal?! ¡En estos pocos días se ha orinado en mi cama, en el sofá, ha destrozado mi televisor, mi par de zapatos nuevos y hasta me he despertado sintiendo como me mordisqueaba los dedos de los pies! -grito alzando aún más la voz -¡Y mira lo que me ha hecho!

Hermione mira mis piernas y suspira.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es porque el animal siente tus malas vibraciones! ¡Los animales se dan cuenta cuando hay alguien que los quiere afuera! ¡Por algo a mí nunca me ha hecho daño!

-Me importa una mierda, he llegado al límite de mi paciencia, no quiero ver más a ese gato. Nunca más en mi vida, ¿quedó claro? Y tampoco a ningún otro, o cualquier especie.

De repente se escucha un _Miauu_.

Hermione y yo observamos sorprendidos como el gato se recuesta en el sofá.

-¿Cómo...?

Es inexplicable, ¡¿Cómo puede estar aquí si lo acabo de lanzar afuera?!

-Maldito gato brujo -gruño, el abre su boca y me muestra sus dientes en un bufido.

Durante días lo lanzo afuera una y otra vez, pero el gato siempre vuelve a aparecer. Hermione se ríe, haciendo mis días aún más pesados.

-¡¿Por qué dios?! -grito mirando hacia el cielo y me arrodillo en el suelo aceptando mi derrota, mientras el gato me observa muy cómodo desde el sofá.

-Tendrías que ser actor -dice Hermione sentada junto al bicho comiendo unas palomitas de maíz -Toma hermoso -le dice al animal dándole una palomita.

El gato ronronea y se sube sobre su regazo.

-Me parece que aunque quieras que se vaya, no lo hará -me dice ella con una sonrisa maliciosa -Tendrás que acostumbrarte a los gatos, creo que es un castigo de dios, por ser tan malvado con las criaturas pequeñas.

La miro, totalmente furioso.

-Oh claro, como no lo había pensado -digo rodando los ojos.

-Y por lo del televisor, ya me han dado un adelanto, asique compraré una TV nueva en cuotas. Asique no podrás más molestar a Crooksy por eso.

Pero cuando ya creía que aquel gato callejero me había podido hacer todas las maldades posibles, un mañana me levanto y me miro en el espejo.

Tengo sarpullido por toda la cara y el cuello, estoy completamente rojo. El maldito animal me ha contagiado sus mugrosas pulgas.

-¡Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	5. Concierto en el sofá

Hermione

-¿Harry? ¿Sigues enojado? -pregunto, observando su expresión seria, han pasado unos días, pero todavía sigue rascándose la piel por las pulgas de Crooksy. Ya le he echado al gato un polvo para que las pulgas desaparezcan, pero mi compañero de piso sigue tan molesto como siempre.

Al principio me enfadé por como trató al pequeño animal, pero después de ver cómo había quedado su piel, sentí pena por él.

Ahora Crooksy se ve más tranquilo, como si ya se hubiera vengado lo suficiente de Harry, aunque cada vez que lo ve, comienza a mover su cola naranja enfadado.

-Estoy bien -contesta cortante y se rasca el cuello.

Estamos sentados en el sofá, él tiene un libro entre sus manos y yo unas planillas que debo completar para el trabajo, pero estoy cansada, y ver a Harry tan furioso me pone aún más frustrada.

Me levanto del sofá y pongo unos de mis CDs favoritos y más viejos. Las Spice Girls comienzan a sonar, y subo el volumen al máximo.

Harry frunce el ceño, yo me rio por eso, y tomo el control remoto para usarlo como micrófono.

-¡If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! -grito parándome sobre el sofá, el me sigue mirando como si estuviera loca -¡Make it last forever friendship never ends! ¡Harry estoy segura que la sabes!

Él no puede evitar una sonrisa cuando pongo el control remoto cerca de su boca.

-If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give... -canta algo bajito.

-¡¿Vamos que es esto?! ¡¿Dónde está el adolescente divertido que fue por años mi mejor amigo?! -exclamo exageradamente.

Se ríe. Es la primera risa que logro sacarle desde hace mucho.

-¡No me gustan las Spice Girls! -grita sobre la música.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡En secundaria tenías el mp3 lleno de esa música! ¡No finjas Potter!

Tomo sus manos y lo obligo a pararse en el sofá. Le doy el micrófono y yo comienzo a bailar ridículamente. Harry me mira moviéndose vagamente.

-¡Vamos canta!

-¡What do you think about that, now you know how I feel! -canta con un poco más de ganas -¡Say you can handle my love, are you for real...!

-¡Muévete Potter!

Harry comienza a reír y a bailar, es tan malo bailando que no puedo evitar comenzar a reír, pero él no se enfada, ya lo ha aceptado desde hace tiempo.

-¡If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! -gritamos juntos en el control remoto -¡Make it last forever friendship never ends! ¡If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy, but that the way it is!

Comienzo a hacer la coreografía que me la sé de memoria y Harry me imita haciendo lo que puede.

Cuando la canción termina ambos nos recostamos en el sofá riendo y sintiendo la garganta rasposa.

-Oh por dios, había olvidado lo duro que era participar en uno de tus espectáculos -dice el con una sonrisa.

-Estás viejo Harry...

Me mira con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Viejo?

-Antes te movías más rápido -bromeo, y él me saca la lengua, le devuelvo el gesto.

-Estaré más viejo, pero tú no has madurado para nada... -dice el divertido.

-He madurado pero no he dejado la diversión atrás -me defiendo cruzándome de brazos.

Me sonríe por mi respuesta ingeniosa. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en uno de los brazos del sofá, lo imito recostándome en el otro. Y de un momento a otro estamos pegándonos patadas para ver quien tiene el mayor espacio.

Terminamos riendo con las patas despatarradas y enredadas.

-No me has contado nada de tu vida social -comento.

El me mira a través de sus gafas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Has tenido muchas novias? -pregunto curiosa.

Se ríe.

-No, he estado con varias chicas, pero una relación formal... se podría decir que solo con una -contesta el.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

Creo que me siento demasiada curiosa al respecto, pero no puedo evitar preguntar.

-Bueno... llevábamos un año juntos y me engañó -suspira observando el techo.

-Oh -digo incómoda -, bueno... a mí también me han engañado...

-¿Has tenido muchos novios?

-Sí, pero todos duraron menos de un mes -contesto con una triste sonrisa.

-Siempre fuimos idiotas para el amor, ¿no lo crees? -reflexiona el, mirándome con una sonrisa.

Me rio.

-Unos completos idiotas. Creo que el amor no se me da muy bien. Tal vez tienes razón, nunca he dejado de ser una adolescente, tal vez sea eso -confieso recordando mis desastrosas relaciones.

-Y yo nunca he dejado de ser un obsesionado con el orden y tan... ¿temperamental?

Rio totalmente de acuerdo.

-Es difícil encontrar alguien que te ame por lo que eres -suspira.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y sé que Harry está tan pensativo como yo.

-¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? -me pregunta.

Asiento.

Después de unos minutos, Harry aparece con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate.

-Mmm... delicioso, solo tú logras hacerlo así... -suspiro deleitada.

-Otra vez esos bigotes de chocolate... por dios Hermione -dice acercándose y borrando con la yema de sus dedos el rastro de chocolate.

Siento como mi corazón se acelera con aquel roce, hace tanto que no me tocaba que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

-Ya está -dice con una sonrisa -, asegúrate de que nunca te pase en el trabajo...

Me rio, aunque estoy temblorosa por dentro.

Harry bebe de su chocolate, ajeno a los latidos de mi pecho, y agradezco por eso.

Porque sé que solo debe ser por no estar con un hombre hace mucho tiempo.

Sí. Solo debe ser eso.


	6. Inundación

Gracias x sus comentarios chicas, realmente me encantan y me inspiran, y gracias a todos los que me leen!

* * *

.

Harry

-¿Hermione? ¿Cuándo saldrás del baño? -pregunto tocando la puerta.

-Eh... ¡dentro de poco Harry!

De repente, noto como comienza a salir agua por debajo de la puerta.

-¡¿Hermione qué sucede?! -exclamo alejándome del agua que comenzaba a salir cada vez más rápido.

-El lavamanos se averió... -contesta asustada -, y el agua no deja de correr...

-¡Voy a entrar!

-¡Pero Harry estoy en ropa interior! -chilla.

-¡Prometo que no miraré! -grito y entro al baño.

Hermione sostiene el lavamanos que parece amenazar con desprenderse completamente de la pared.

Mi mirada inevitablemente se posa en ella. Lleva unas braguitas negras que acentúan su cuerpo de una forma reamente sexy, las gotas de agua caen lentamente por su piel, y mis ojos viajan hasta sus pechos. Recordaba lo hermosa que se veía desnuda, pero ahora su cuerpo se ha embellecido aún más al transformarse en una mujer.

Tengo que esforzarme para alejar la mirada y ayudarla a sostener el lavamanos.

-¡No deja de salir agua! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! -grita.

-¡Cerremos la llave de agua! -exclamo cuando la maravillosa idea viene a mí.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

Recuerdo que no tengo idea de donde está la llave. El agua ha inundado el baño y ahora se extiende por toda la casa. Tengo que pensar rápido si no quiero que se arruinen los muebles.

-¡No tengo idea! ¡Tenemos que buscarla!

Hermione y yo comenzamos a buscar por toda la casa, que ya ha comenzado a tener una capa resbalosa de agua.

Crooksy está maullando como un bebé sobre el sofá, observando como el agua comienza a aumentar.

-¡No la encuentro! -grita Hermione desesperada.

Salgo de mi cuarto, y arrastro mis pies con dificultad hasta el living, ella está ahí, en el suelo, en cuatro patas buscando la maldita llave.

Siento como mi erección comienza a crecer, y con el delgado pijama se ve aún peor, coloco mis manos disimuladamente en la zona para taparla.

-¡¿Qué hacemos Harry?! -chilla desesperada girando y mirándome. Sus ojos de repente se abren de par en par -¡Allí! ¡Detrás tuyo! ¡Detrás de la planta!

Giro y observo que Hermione está en lo correcto, me arrodillo en el suelo empapándome de agua, y corro la planta hacia un costado.

Intento girar la llave pero se ha atorado, está tan dura como vieja. Siento como Hermione se arrodilla a mi lado.

-¡Este edificio es una mierda! ¡Ni siquiera una simple llave de agua puede cumplir su función maldita sea! -me quejó, y al instantes las manos de ella se colocan sobre las mías. Comienza a hacer fuerza junto a mí.

-¡Vamos mierda! -exclama ella apretando con fuerza y la llave comienza a ceder de a poco -¡Solo un poco más... solo un poco!

Y la llave cede completamente haciéndonos perder el equilibro.

Mi espalda termina completamente pegada al piso, asique estoy completamente empapado, y cuando abro los ojos veo a Hermione sobre mí, su cabeza está sobre mi pecho, respirando agitadamente.

-Creo que se ha detenido, ¿verdad? -pregunta ella, levantando un poco la cabeza, dejándome una perfecta vista de sus pechos.

-Si... se ha detenido... -digo intentando concentrarme en otra cosa, aunque me es imposible al ver como sus piernas están encerrándome, en una posición totalmente caliente.

Pero gracias a dios ella rueda hasta recostarse junto a mí.

-Tendremos que llamar a un plomero -suspira -, por suerte es mi día libre para limpiar todo esto.

-Yo tampoco tengo trabajo hoy -contesto y siento la garganta seca. Me levanto y me sirvo un vaso de agua intentando eliminar el calor de mi cuerpo.

Hermione me tiende una toalla, y con otra comienza a cubrirse.

-¿La heladera se ha dañado? -pregunta preocupada.

-El agua no ha llegado a ella por suerte -logro contestar.

-Tenemos que limpiar esto cuanto antes, voy por unos secadores de piso.

Cuando la veo desaparecer, apoyo los codos en la mesada y suspiro.

Intento convencerme de que debo sentir deseo por Hermione solo por no haber estado con una mujer desde hace meses.

Sí. Solo eso debe ser.


	7. A lightning has struck

_Hermione_

-¡Harry! -exclamo entrando a casa demasiado emocionada. Él está sentado en el sofá repleto de trabajo.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta el mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¡Mira!

Le muestro el papel que he arrancado de la calle.

" _A l_ _ightning has struck. Viernes 14. 22 hs"_

Harry se levanta y me arranca el papel de las manos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Estarán tocando hoy! -exclamo -¡Todavía tenemos tiempo para llegar!

-¡No entiendo como no me enteré! -dice emocionado.

-Seguramente la organizaron a último momento.

Harry mira su reloj.

-¡Pero solo falta una hora! ¡Y tengo que terminar de llenar los papeles y...!

Coloco mis manos en su camisa y lo zamarreo.

-¡Olvídate del trabajo! ¡Tenemos que salir ya!

Me sonríe.

-Ok. ¡Vamos!

Se nos complica un montón llegar, no conseguimos taxi y nos tuvimos que conformar con el autobús. Harry se ve demasiado emocionado, a tal punto que me parece adorable, pero cuando llegamos al lugar, un hombre grandote está parado en la puerta y no nos deja pasar.

-Todas las entradas fueron vendidas -dice con voz gruesa.

-¡Déjenos pasar por favor! -exclamo testarudamente. El señor niega con la cabeza -¡Déjenos pasar o soy capaz de... de pegarle una patada en las...!

Harry la arrastra hacia un costado.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo vas a amenazar a un hombre de ese tamaño?!

-¡Pero es injusto!

-Escucha -murmura -, detrás de ese árbol que está allí, hay una abertura, creo que podemos colarnos.

Lo miro con la boca abierta mientras él sonríe.

-¡Harry! ¡No has perdido el toque! -rio golpeándole el brazo.

-Vamos -dice él y me toma de la mano.

Cuando ya estamos allí, Harry me deja pasar primero. Logro pasar perfectamente a un hermoso jardín con un gran escenario en el centro. Hay mucha gente, y los músicos ya han empezado a tocar su rock pesado.

Harry comienza a pasar por la grieta, está a punto de conseguirlo, pero alguien del otro lado comienza a tironearlo del pie.

-¡Harry! -chillo y lo abrazo con fuerza intentando que logre pasar completamente.

-¡Ladrones! -grita el guardia del otro lado sin soltarle el pie.

-¡Tira con más fuerza! -exclama Harry desesperado.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo!

Empujo con todas las fuerzas posibles y logro que el guardia lo suelte, ambos caemos al césped.

-¡Los atraparé! -grita el guardia observándonos por la grieta.

Harry y yo nos levantamos al instante y corremos para mezclarnos con el inmenso público.

Tenemos que detenernos cuando no podemos parar de reír, intentamos respirar pero es imposible porque cuando nos miramos las risas vuelven a estallar.

-Eso fue... ¿adrenalinoso? -digo con una sonrisa.

Harry asiente aún con la respiración agitada.

Ambos levantamos la mirada y vemos a la banda tocar. Harry se queda con la boca abierta al ver a sus ídolos tan cerca.

Para mi suerte, tocan todos sus temas viejos, esos que Harry escuchaba en la secundaria, asique puedo cantar junto a mi compañero de piso durante toda la noche.

Nos abrazamos y saltamos con el público, es genial verlo tan despreocupado, sin ese ceño fruncido que muchas veces tiene por el trabajo.

Siento como si volviéramos a tener dieciséis años, cuando íbamos a miles de conciertos y nos divertíamos locamente hasta quedarnos sin voz.

Compro unas cervezas y nos las bebemos todas, el amontonamiento de gente genera un calor increíble, Harry y yo estamos sumamente transpirados, conscientes de que seguramente al día siguiente estaremos más enfermos que nunca. Pero nada importa, nos la estamos pasando genial.

-¡Viva el rock! -grito levantando los brazos, y me doy cuenta de que el alcohol ya ha tomado efectos, y en Harry también, ya que está sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo de la guitarra eléctrica sin vergüenzas tan descontrolado como yo.

La gran masa de personas nos empuja, y siento las manos de Harry en mis caderas, su cuerpo inevitablemente se aprieta contra el mío.

La música pasa a un segundo plano para mí, casi dejo de escucharla, y las personas a mi alrededor parecen desaparecer. Solo puedo ser consiente del cuerpo de Harry pegado al mío. Siento su boca contra mi cuello, tal vez solo haya sido por accidente, pero mi cuerpo se enciende solo con ese leve roce.

La gente deja de apretarnos, Harry se separa de mí, y yo me quedo con esa sensación abrasadora en mi vientre.

Volteo y Harry apenas me sonríe.

-Lo... lo siento...

-No importa, no fue... no fue tu culpa -tartamudeo como una idiota e intento dejar de tambalearme.

-¿Quieres... subirte a mis hombros? La gente se está descontrolando... -pregunta dudoso.

Asiento y él se inclina. Al instante estoy sentada en los hombros de un tambaleante Harry.

-¡Si te sientes mal avísame, no quiero caer desde aquí! -le grito.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien!

Los chicos de la banda cantan cinco temas más y después se despiden. Me bajo con dificultad de Harry, ambos estamos demasiado borrachos.

-Espera -le digo tomando su mano -, ponte la capucha, así no nos reconocerá el guardia.

Ambos nos colocamos nuestras respectivas capuchas y salimos del lugar intentando escondernos entre la gente.

-¡Ahí están! -se escucha.

-¡Hermione! ¡Vamos! ¡Corre!

El mundo empieza a girar a mí alrededor.

-Harry... no me siento bien -murmuro.

-Estás pálida Mione... súbete a mi espalda.

Me subo como puedo a su espalda y Harry sale de allí disparando, logrando dejar al guardia atascado en la multitud.

Cuando ya estamos lo bastante lejos, y a salvo, suspiro y apoyo mi mejilla en la espalda de él.

-Allí hay un taxi libre... ya casi llegamos a casa Herms -murmura.

-Me siento mal... bebí demasiado... -digo hundiéndome en su chaqueta -No entiendo como haces para seguir de pie...

-Te juro que yo tampoco lo sé.

Minutos después siento como Harry me deposita en la cama y me tapa con las frazadas.

No sé si es real o mi imaginación, pero antes de caer dormida siento un suave beso en la frente.


	8. Enfermo

Holis :3 Recién recién me he hecho una página de facebook si quieren seguirme o conocernos:

Como fanfiction no deja poner links y los borra lo tuve que poner así, solo borren los espacios y le agregan antes **facebook** y el **punto** **com** y las va a llevar a mi página:

/pages/ Afrodita/ 1450900391877470

A leer :3

* * *

.

Harry

Me despierto. El dolor de cabeza me invade de una manera fatal.

No estoy en mi cama. Observo unos cabellos enmarañados y castaños haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla.

Hermione está durmiendo junto a mí.

Apenas recuerdo lo que sucedió cuando llegamos a casa, pero estoy seguro de que apenas la dejé en su cama me desmayé junto a ella.

Mi compañera de piso tiene una pierna y un brazo sobre mí, abrazándome. Susurra entre sueños, inquieta.

-Hermione... -susurro, intentando despertarla.

Ella se queja en sueños y me aprieta aún más contra ella, subiéndose casi por completo a mí.

-Por dios -suspiro intentando calmar mis hormonas -Hermione... despierta Hermione...

Hunde su rostro en mi cuello, rozando su mejilla contra la mía y se pone a roncar.

No puedo evitar reír.

-¡Hermione! -grito.

Ella se levanta exaltada, quedando sentada sobre mí. Sus ojos se abren molestos por la luz y me mira adormilada. Su cabello está sumamente despeinado y sus ojitos se ven al estilo chino por haberse despertado recién, pero por alguna razón me parece la imagen más sexy del mundo.

Cuando se da cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estamos, abre la boca sorprendida.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Lo siento! -chilla rodando hacia un lado de la cama.

-Está bien -murmuro cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un sudor frío en mi frente.

-¡Harry por dios! ¡Te ves terrible!

-No grites... por favor...

Lleva una mano a mi frente y abre mucho los ojos.

-Estás ardiendo Harry...

Sonrío.

-¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan bien?

-Ya estoy muy acostumbrada a beber -dice poniéndose los zapatos -, iré a comprarte medicina.

-Estás exagerando.

-¿Ah sí? Intenta levantarte Potter y te dejaré en paz -me regaña enfadada.

Mi orgullo me obliga a intentarlo, pero vuelvo a acostarme al instante llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

-Quédate aquí, voy a la farmacia y vuelvo.

Hermione sale apresurada y yo suspiro.

Aburrido, observo a mí alrededor. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando noto los posters que ha pegado en la habitación. El cuarto que al principio había sido oscuro y aburrido, ahora estaba lleno de posters de Muse, Barbra Straiced, y hasta uno de las Spice Girls. Y a mí costado hay una mesa de luz que contiene retratos de ella y Bobo el perro que había tenido durante años. Tomo el retrato y observo aquella carita inocente sonreír, el perro le está lamiendo la cara como siempre hacía cuando veía a una persona. Tomo otro retrato, en este está con su madre que es una réplica exacta de ella solo que rubia. El siguiente retrato que tomo es uno reciente con la foto de Crooksy.

El gato ha entrado a la habitación.

-Veo que te ha puesto en la repisa a ti también gato feo -le digo como si pudiera entender.

Me bufa al instante.

Dejo el retrato en la mesa y me quedo dormido.

-Harry... Harry... -escucho a lo lejos -, despierta...

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con Hermione sentada en la cama.

-Por dios... te ves peor... tienes que tomar la medicina Harry -dice corriendo suavemente un mechón de cabello que tapa mi rostro.

Me obliga a tomar la pastilla y me da agua.

-Me voy a morir -susurro. Ella sonríe.

-Tomaste mucho aire frío ayer, bailabas como loco -dice divertida tapándome con las frazadas.

La observo sonreír, me gusta que esté junto a mí, que me cuide de esa forma como solía hacer antes.

-Es muy gracioso ver a Crooksy durmiendo junto a ti...

Miro sorprendido al gato naranja que duerme junto a mí. Abre un ojo, como si me estuviera vigilando en caso de que quisiera hacerle algo. Si tuviera más energía lo hubiera echado rápidamente de allí, pero estoy tan cansado que apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Voy a traer mis cosas de trabajo aquí así no te dejo solo -susurra ella, y luego sale de la habitación.

Hundo mi rostro en la almohada y me duermo otra vez.

-Harry... necesitas comer -escucho su suave voz y vuelvo a despertarme todavía sintiendo pesada la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? -murmura preocupada.

Tengo la camisa pegada al cuerpo del sudor, siento mucho frío de repente.

-¿Harry?

-Estoy... estoy bien -miento.

-Se suponía que el remedio actuaría rápido... -dice ella con la voz quebrada.

-No te preocupes, seguramente estaré así... así solo por hoy... -murmuro tomando su mano.

-Tienes que comer Harry, te he preparado una sopa...

-¿Has cocinado? -pregunto sonriendo.

-Si... creo que me ha salido bien... no quemé nada lo juro -me asegura seriamente.

Me río y una toz me sacude.

-Harry...

-No tengo hambre... creo que no podría tragar nada...

-Pero Harry... tienes que comer algo -dice ella tomando el palto de sopa que ha dejado en la mesa de luz. Acerca una cuchara a mi boca.

La tomo está muy caliente.

-¡Por dios! -exclamo llevándome una mano a la boca.

-¡Lo siento Harry! -se lamenta. Vuelve a llenar la cuchara de sopa y esta vez antes de llevármela a la boca, la sopla suavemente.

-Sabe bien -murmuro y logro hacerla sonreír.

Hermione me da de comer hasta que me termino el plato.

-Harry, voy a intentar conseguir otra medicina, no puedo seguir viéndote así...

-Estoy bien... se me pasará -tiemblo.

-No me perdonaría si te dejara pasar la noche así...

Hermione se va de la casa. Crooksy se sube sobre mí y se sienta en mi estómago desafiante. Sus ojos dorados me miran cruelmente.

-¿Has aprovechado que se ha ido, verdad? -suspiro.

-¡Vas a ver que funcionará Hermione! -escucho la voz de Charlie cinco minutos después.

-Eso espero. Está muy mal -dice mi compañera de piso, y ambos entran a la habitación, Crooksy por supuesto, ha vuelto a su lugar justo a tiempo.

-Oh _Rayito_ , te ves muy mal -comenta mi vecino acercándose.

Se sienta junto a mí y coloca una mano en una bolsa para sacar un par de hojas de ella.

-¿Qué es eso? -logro preguntar.

Charlie sonríe.

-La medicina.

Charlie llena mi cara de hojas pegajosas. Me quejo, pero termino rindiéndome cuando sé que no me harán caso.

-Bebé esto -dice él mostrándome una sustancia rosada.

-¿Qué carajo es eso?

-Bebe -ordenó Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Confías en él? -pregunto y ella asiente -Esta bien, pero si muero ustedes dos irán a la cárcel...

Bebo la sustancia rosada y luego mi vecino se despide.

-¿Qué hora es? -murmuro.

Hermione se recuesta junto a mí.

-Las diez de la noche... -contesta.

-¿No tienes miedo de contagiarte? -le pregunto débilmente mientras veo como se cubre con las frazadas también.

-Tenemos a Charlie, estoy segura que si la ve que estamos silenciosos por la mañana vendrá al rescate -dice con una sonrisa. -Ahora a dormir Potter, y nada de sacarse esas plantas de la cara, ¿entendido?

-¿Me veo guapo? -bromeo. Estoy seguro de que me veo ridículo, pero estoy tan cansado que apenas me importa.

Hermione se acurruca en una almohada y me mira.

-Guapísimo -dice divertida.

-Sé que tal vez mañana volvamos a ser como perro y gato como siempre solemos ser pero... quería agradecerte por todo Mione... realmente me alegra tenerte como compañera de piso... -murmuro observando aquellos brillantes ojos castaños.

-Si... a pesar de que me regañes aún más que mi padre a mí también me alegra tenerte como compañero Harry...

Sonrío.

Crooksy se acomoda sobre nosotros para dormir, y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, esta vez sintiéndome más tranquilo.


	9. Volverte a sentir

_Hermione_

Entro al departamento después de una ardua mañana de trabajo. El dulce aroma a pastel inunda mi nariz.

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? -pregunto colgando mi abrigo.

Harry asoma su cabeza por la cocina y me sonríe.

-Pastel de chocolate.

Me acerco y rio. Harry tiene puesto un delantal rosado.

-Te ves bien -bromeo.

-Por supuesto que me veo bien -dice con una sonrisa.

Harry se ve muy bien después de aquel día de fiebre, las medicinas de Charlie mágicamente funcionaron, y cuando mi compañero se despertó al día siguiente estaba mucho mejor.

Harry saca el pastel del horno. Se ve perfecto.

-Me pregunto cuando podré hacer un pastel así -digo haciendo puchero.

-En cien años -dice riendo.

-Oye, que malvado. ¿Aunque sea me convidarás?

-Te daré un pedazo de este pastel, pero con una condición -contesta desparramando chocolate blanco sobre el pastel.

Mi estómago gruñe al instante.

-¿Qué condición?

-Tienes que juntar tus braguitas del sofá -dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Mis...? ¡Oh por dios! -exclamo y corro hacia el sofá.

-Veo que el color rojo sigue siendo tu favorito -suspira Harry.

-¡Hey! -exclamo con las mejillas ardiendo, tomo las braguitas y las guardo en mi cuarto.

-Y tienes que ayudarme con la limpieza, este departamento es un asco -se queja mientras corta el pastel y me da un pedazo.

Me siento en el sofá y lo pruebo.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Harry Potter eres el dios de los pasteles! -exclamo saboreando aquel chocolate delicioso.

Harry se sienta junto a mí con una sonrisa. Me apoyo cómodamente en el sofá y paso mis piernas sobre su regazo.

-¿Te parece correcto comer así? -me pregunta fingiendo enfado.

-Déjame descansar antes de comenzar la limpieza -suspiro hundiendo mis dientes otra vez en el pastel. -¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Hoy trabajé menos horas -comenta -, el jefe estaba de buen humor, y se puede decir que me ascendió, porque quiso darme más espacio en el periódico.

-¡Harry eso es genial! -grito sorprendida. -¡Felicidades!

Sonríe.

-Ahora que lo pienso nunca he leído algo tuyo -le digo sorprendida.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo...

Se pasa una mano por el cabello, en una señal clara de que está nervioso.

-¡¿Estás avergonzado?! ¡¿Es en serio Harry?! -exclamo acercándome atónita -¡No puedes tener vergüenza conmigo!

Se sonroja.

-Empecemos a limpiar antes de que se haga de noche -dice levantándose del sofá.

-Harry Potter, aunque no quieras mostrarme por tu cuenta tus escritos ¡puedo ir a comprar el diario cuando quiera!

Harry se sorprende.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Bueno entonces pienso robarte cada braguita que esté en el suelo o en el lugar incorrecto y te quedarás sin bragas Hermione!

Me quedo con la boca abierta. No puedo evitar reír. El grado de inmadurez de ambos es terrible. Esa expresión enojada cambia y se ríe conmigo.

-Vamos, busca la escoba, hay que ordenar este chiquero -dice suspirando.

Busco la escoba y pongo mi CD en el equipo de música.

-¿Otra vez ese CD Hermione? -suspira.

-¡¿Tienes algo en contra de mi CD?! -le grito y el levanta las manos rendido.

Limpiamos el departamento con la música a todo volumen, Madonna logra hacer la limpieza más divertida, y Harry termina cantando algunas estrofas conmigo.

-¡Ese gato deja pelos por todas partes! -se queja mientras barre.

-Pero Crooksy no tiene la culpa de ser tan peludito y adorable -lo defiendo, y acaricio al gato.

-Adorable, cuando tú estás. Ese gato tiene dos caras.

Me rio. El odio que le tiene Harry a Crooksy es paranoico.

-¿Hermione que mierda haces con tus bragas? -pregunta sacando unas rosadas debajo del sofá.

Quiero arrebatárselas, pero Harry las esconde detrás de su espalda divertido.

-¡Harry devuélveme mis bragas!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvan a aparecer en el suelo? ¡No voy a juntar bragas toda mi vida!

Me rio e intento sacárselas, al principio es divertido, pero después comienzo a enojarme.

Me subo a su espalda en un arranque de desesperación mientras se ríe.

Le muerdo fuerte una oreja y suelta una exclamación.

-¡Dámelas!

Caemos al sofá y Harry aprovecha para hacerme cosquillas, sabiendo que es la peor tortura que alguien me puede hacer.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente por favor! -chillo riendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!

-¡Esta-esta bien pu-puedes quedártelas! -exclamo entre carcajadas.

Pero Harry sigue haciéndome cosquillas totalmente divertido.

Se escucha el timbre.

-¿Será la pizza? -suspiro agradeciéndole al pizzero por salvarme.

Camino hacia la puerta todavía riendo, y la abro. Una hermosa chica me mira sorprendida.

-¿Si? -digo algo confundida.

La chica me mira de arriba a abajo molesta.

-¿Amy? -Harry aparece detrás de mí.

-¿Quién es ella? -pregunta la mujer y sus ojos me miran llenos de odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dice Harry enojado.

-¡¿Quién es ella?! -chilla como loca sorprendiéndome.

-Bueno... yo... los dejo hablar tranquilos... -murmuro volviendo a entrar y me meto en mi habitación. Me pongo los auriculares, sabiendo que sería irrespetuoso escuchar, aunque los gritos se escuchan sobre la música.

¿Es esa la chica que fue su novia durante un año?

Era una mujer preciosa, con ojos azules y el pelo muy lacio.

No puedo evitar sentirme algo celosa al respecto, aquella chica era despampanante, inolvidable.

¿Harry habrá sufrido mucho por ella? Seguro que sí.

Suspiro. Todas las que hemos estado con Harry hemos sido unas zorras con él. Me pregunto si estar arrepentida sirve de algo, creo que él me ha perdonado, pero aún siento algo doloroso en el pecho, la culpa de haberlo hecho sufrir. Éramos adolescentes sí, pero no sé si es una buena excusa, era muy inmadura, pero haberlo lastimado así no tiene perdón.

Escucho un portazo que me avisa que la conversación ha acabado.

Me saco los auriculares y me levanto de la cama. Cuando salgo de la habitación lo encuentro sentado en el sofá. Tiene los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos en su cabello.

Abro la heladera y saco un par de latas de cervezas. Me siento junto a él y le tiendo una.

Harry la acepta sin mirarme y da un trago. Lo imito, y nos quedamos en silencio, solo bebiendo.

Después de la cuarta lata de cerveza siento como Harry se apoya en mi hombro. Suspiro y me apoyo en su cabeza, nos quedamos así por un tiempo.

-La quería... -murmura -, intenté darle todo lo que pude... pero nunca fue suficiente para ella...

-Tal vez eres demasiado bueno para ella Harry, como lo fuiste conmigo, ese corazón puro que tienes no puede ser para cualquier mujer... -susurro.

-¿Debería ser malo? De esos chicos con chaqueta de cuero y moto... creo que ser así funciona con las chicas...

Sonrío.

-Eres un chico increíble Harry, no debes cambiar por los caprichos idiotas de algunas mujeres, ya vendrá esa chica especial.

-¿Tú lo crees? Creía que ella era esa chica especial... y mira como me fue... tal vez sea yo Mione... no lo sé...

-¡Basta Harry! -exclamo -¡Deja de menospreciarte!

Suspira.

-¡Vamos grita que Amy es una perra!

-¿Qué? -pregunta riendo, y lanzo la sexta lata de cerveza vacía.

-¡Que grites que Amy es una perra!

-Estás loca.

-¡Vamos! -exclamo zamarreándolo.

-Estás borracha -me dice.

-¿Y tú? ¡Vamos Harry!

-¡Amy es una perra! -grita.

-¡Mas fuerte!

-¡Amy es una maldita perra!

Me rio.

-¡Ahora grita que eres sexy! -exclamo levantándome del sofá.

-Por dios Hermione, ¿qué hora es? Charlie se quejará.

-Me importa una mierda Charlie, lo único que quiero que hagas es que grites.

-No gritaré eso.

-¡Si no gritas eso pondré las Spice Girls! -lo amenazo y se ríe.

-¡Soy sexy!

-¡Mas fuerte!

-¡Soy sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Me dirijo al equipo de música y cambio de CD.

-¡Me prometiste que no pondrías las Spice Girls! -se queja el levantándose tambaleante.

-Te dije eso, pero no dije nada de Britney Spears -digo subiendo el volumen.

Me acerco a Harry y vuelvo a sentarlo en el sofá.

-¿Harás otros de tus shows? -me pregunta suspirando.

-Te enseñaré mis mejores movimientos, y después tú me acompañaras.

 _Gimme More_ comienza a sonar.

-No bailaré esto -dice con una sonrisa.

Pongo una mano en mi coleta y tiro soltando mi cabello.

-Sexy -dice él apoyándose contra el sofá cómodamente.

Me rio. Comienzo a bailar y él se ríe aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música.

Mis movimientos en este estado de ebriedad cuestan mucho más, por lo que no puedo parar de reír y tropezarme.

-¡Wow me sorprende tu capacidad para bailar! -se burla -¡Conquistarías a cualquier hombre así!

-¡Claro que conquistaría a cualquier hombre! -exclamo guiñándole un ojo.

Él se queda con la boca abierta.

-¡¿No recuerdas cuando nos besamos por primera vez?! -le pregunto mientras doy un giro -Estábamos bailando.

-¿Era esta canción?

-No recuerdo -digo desabrochándome algunos botones de la camisa.

-¿Se ha convertido en un strip tease? -pregunta él con una pícara sonrisa.

Me acerco a él, y le bailo de manera sexy a propósito, moviendo mi cabello, y creo que le gusta, porque su mirada comienza a reflejar algo oscuro que nunca había visto antes.

Siento como toma mi mano y tira hasta tenerme sentada sobre él.

-Hazlo desde aquí -murmura haciendo erizar cada parte de mi piel, agarrándome por las caderas.

Estoy sorprendida, nuestra cercanía hace que mi corazón comience a latir como loco.

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al final termino llevando mis manos a mi camisa para comenzar a desabrochar los botones restantes.

Lanzo la prenda al suelo, dejando a la vista mi sostén, sus ojos esmeralda me observan con fervor y sus manos no tardan en subir y acariciar mi vientre.

Gimo con tan solo sentir aquello, se sienten tan bien sus manos sobre mí. Harry no aparta sus ojos de los míos, me observa fijamente, para después acercarse y darme un suave beso en el cuello.

Luego comienza a subir sus lentos besos hasta llegar a mi mentón.

Coloco mis manos en sus gafas y se las quito mirando aquellos ojos deslumbradores.

Mis manos van a su camisa y comienzo a desabrocharla sin prisas y cuando ya está abierta, mis manos van a su pecho para acariciarlo.

Siento su dura erección debajo de mí algo que me hace suspirar, siento ese calor abrasador en mi vientre que apenas me deja pensar.

Me quedo inmóvil, siendo observada por él. Su mano se entierra en mi cabello para atraerme hacia él. Me va a besar. Ese cosquilleo aumenta, estoy ansiosa por sentirlo otra vez.

Sus labios hacen contacto con los míos, comienza siendo algo simple, casto, pero luego, cuando siento su lengua entrar a mi boca mi mundo explota.

Gimo, totalmente complacida, y mi lengua no tarda en enredarse con la suya, dandome cuenta de que lo he extrañado mas de lo que imaginaba.

Lo siento gruñir contra mis labios, y sus manos acarician mi espalda haciendome estremecer de placer. Se detiene en los ganchitos de mi sostén y los desabrocha lentamente. Deja de besarme con la respiración agitada. Toma mis breteles y termina sacando el sostén suavemente viajando por mis brazos.

Mis pechos quedan al descubierto. Nunca me ha excitado tanto que un hombre me mire desnuda.

Sus manos van a mis pechos, acaricia, pellizca, me deleita con su toque. Y cuando siento su boca húmeda allí, me aferro a él, totalmente extasiada por su toque.

Quiero saber hasta dónde va a llegar, me siento tan mojada, y preparada que mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que le suplique que siga, que no se detenga, que me haga allí mismo el amor.

El timbre suena. Apenas le prestamos atención, pero comienza a volverse insistente.

Harry se aleja de mí lentamente.

-¡Pizza! -grita un hombre mientras golpea la puerta.

Él me deja sobre el sofá, y se abrocha la camisa.

-¡Pizza!

-¡Ya va! -grita Harry perdiendo la paciencia y busca el dinero.

Tomo mi camisa y me la pongo sintiendo frío de repente. Siento mis mejillas ardiendo, decido levantarme e ir por un vaso de agua.

Ha sucedido todo tan rápidamente que apenas puedo creerlo.

Harry abre la puerta y recibe la pizza. La deja sobre la pequeña mesa y se pone las gafas.

Me mira haciéndome sentir tímida.

-¿Estás bien? -murmura y veo como se ruboriza al igual que yo.

No puedo evitar pensar que hubiera sucedido si no nos interrumpían.

-Si... -contesto acomodándome el cabello.

-¿Quieres comer?

Se acerca entrando a la cocina y busca un cuchillo.

De repente vuelvo a sentir calor, me aferro a la mesada para no perder el equilibrio.

-Claro.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan avergonzada.

Tomo un pedazo de pizza, que es lo único que logro comer. Harry también come poco, y el silencio es tan incómodo que no lo soporto y me despido diciéndole que me voy a dormir.

Aunque sé que no lograré dormir en toda la noche.

 _Porque lo he vuelto a sentir._


	10. The Lord of the Rings

_Harry_

Preparo el desayuno, pero estoy tan distraído que le tiro sal al café.

-Joder -suspiro.

Tengo que volver a preparar todo de nuevo.

Es domingo, siempre he amado los domingos, suelo estar tranquilo, relajado, pero hoy me siento más nervioso que nunca.

Apenas he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y estoy seguro de que mi cara lo muestra claramente.

Se me viene la imagen de Hermione sobre mí desnuda y se me cae la taza, partiéndose en mil pedazos en el piso.

Hermione aparece, con ese cabello castaño y despeinado, y me mira preocupada.

-Harry... estás descalzo asique no te muevas... -dice ella buscando la escoba rápidamente y comenzando a juntar lo pedacitos de cerámica.

Me quedo callado observando cómo se inclina y junta con la pequeña pala los restos hasta dejar el suelo impecable. Lleva puesto ese pijama que consiste en unos shorts rosados y una blusa que de vez en cuando deja ver una parte de su vientre.

-Listo -suspira ella.

-Gracias... -suelto cuando logro reaccionar.

Nos quedamos en silencio. El silencio más incómodo de mi vida.

-¿Harás algo hoy? -pregunto como un adolescente nervioso.

-No... -contesta y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Se ve tan preciosa que me deja en blanco.

-¿Quieres ver el Señor de los Anillos conmigo? -suelto, es lo único que se me ocurre.

Cuando íbamos a la secundaria siempre nos juntábamos para ver la saga completa hasta que se nos salían los ojos. Nos sabíamos todos los diálogos.

Se ríe.

-Tengo las versiones extendidas en mi maleta -dice algo que a mí también me hace reír.

-Yo también. Creo que es una buena forma de estrenar el televisor nuevo.

-Si... no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes... -murmura.

-Puedo preparar unas palomitas -propongo y ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Iré a darme una ducha y después podemos empezar -dice alejándose y entrando al baño.

Comienzo a preparar los pochoclos mientras escucho el ruido de la ducha.

-No seas pervertido Harry -me susurro a mí mismo cuando me la imagino desnuda con el agua corriéndole por el cuerpo.

Intento concentrarme en las palomitas hasta que un dulce aroma sale de la pochoclera. Los lanzo a un tazón y saco unas cervezas.

Veo como Hermione aparece secándose el cabello con una toalla y se sienta en el sofá.

-¡Estoy lista! -exclama.

Tomo el tazón de las palomitas y las cervezas y me siento junto a ella.

-Eso huele genial -dice y se mete un par de palomitas en la boca. Me quedo observando sus labios como un idiota.

-¿Ya está puesta la película? -me pregunta.

-Si -contesto volviendo mi atención a la Tv.

Hermione toma el control remoto y aprieta _Play_.

-Nunca me cansaré de ver esta saga -suspira cuando Frodo se aleja de la Comarca.

La película sigue corriendo y muchas veces ambos nos encontramos repitiendo las mismas frases.

-¡You shall not pass! -exclamamos a la vez y estallamos en carcajadas.

-¡No me robes más las frases! -ríe acostándose en el sofá.

-¡Eres tú la que me las roba!

Me lanza un par de palomitas y yo la imito.

-Oh genial. Ahora se enredaron en mi desastroso cabello -suspira enfadada.

-Tú empezaste -digo con una sonrisa y me acerco para ayudarla a quitarle las palomitas.

Ella me mira. Estamos demasiado cerca uno del otro.

-¿Harry?

-¿Hmm?

Le quito la última palomita.

-¿Esto se podría considerar una cita?

Me sorprendo. Y me quedo en blanco por un momento.

-Depende -respondo -, si eres de esas que prefieren una primera cita en un lugar lujoso, o si eres de esas que no le importan tener una cita en pijama y en casa...

Se ríe.

-Ya sabes como soy.

Sonrío.

-No lo sé, han pasado muchos años... tal vez eso ha cambiado...

-No ha cambiado -murmura.

Me quedo sin palabras ante aquella mirada preciosa. Todavía no comprendo como he podido dejarla ir.

Se apoya en mi hombro.

-Sigamos viendo la película -susurra.

Aprieto play y la película continúa aunque apenas puedo prestarle atención ya que el aroma de shampoo de mi compañera es delicioso.

Y así pasan la primera, y la segunda película. Y cuando el final de la tercera llega, Hermione se aprieta aún más a mi brazo.

-Tú puedes Frodo, ¡tira el anillo! -exclama haciéndome reír.

-Ya sabes el final tonta.

-Cállate, no eches a perder la película -dice ella concentrada en la pantalla.

El final llega y Frodo se despide de Sam.

Veo como a Hermione se le caen unas cuantas lágrimas. Siempre ha llorado con el final.

-Hermione... -digo con una sonrisa y ella hunde su rostro en mi pecho.

-¡Sam se quedó solo!

-No, tenía una familia -rio mientras acaricio su cabello.

-Es muy injusto, no estoy de acuerdo con este final.

-Yo creo que está bien. Nunca cuestiones el trabajo de Tolkien.

-Tengo hambre -musita.

-¿Qué se puede cenar en una cita? -le pregunto suavemente.

-Unos tallarines con esa salsa que tú haces... -responde riendo.

-Está bien, pero me tienes que ayudar a cocinar.

-En una de las reglas dice que _Hermione nunca debe cocinar_... -dice levantando la cabeza y mirándome.

Sonrío.

-Podemos romper esa regla por hoy.

 _ **Continuará en el siguiente capitulo...**_


	11. Tallarines con salsa

_Gracias x todos los comentarios, de verdad! :3_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Harry_

-¿Te animas a amasar? -le pregunto a Hermione con una sonrisa lanzándole mas harina a la masa.

-No creo que sea tan difícil -se ríe y mete sus manos en la masa comenzando poco a poco a amasar.

-Tienes que ser más agresiva con la masa Hermione -suelto apoyándome contra la pared y observándola críticamente.

-Claro chef -suspira y comienza a darle más duro.

Salgo por un momento de la cocina y vuelvo rápidamente. Me coloco detrás de ella y tomo su cabello.

-No puedes cocinar con el cabello suelto -murmuro sintiendo el aroma y la textura de su cabellera entre mis dedos.

-Es verdad. Lo siento -se disculpa susurrando.

Termino de hacerle una coleta y cuando pasan los minutos le aviso que ha amasado lo suficiente. Saco una máquina de hacer pastas y la dejo en la mesada.

-Era de mi abuela, todavía funciona perfectamente.

Coloco la masa y comienzo a girar de una palanca haciendo que los fideos comiencen a salir.

-Que rico, ya me dio hambre y ni siquiera los hemos cocinado aún -suspira.

-Eres demasiado hambrienta -me rio y paso un dedo por su rostro, dejándole un rastro de harina en la cara.

-¡Hey! -exclama riendo y me lanza harina a mí también.

Una guerra de harina comienza a originarse en la pequeña cocina, ambos empezamos a gritar, y a vaciar la caja de harina.

-¡Espera! ¡Listo! ¡Ya está! -grito apenas pudiendo respirar por las risas -Hemos... hemos dejado echa un desastre la... la cocina...

Se ríe.

Hermione está blanca gracias a la harina, pero se ve hermosa de todas formas. Me lanza lo último que le queda en la mano.

-Listo. He ganado yo.

-Ahora tendré que bañarme otra vez... -me quejo poniendo los tallarines a hervir.

-Te ves ridículo con las gafas sucias -se ríe.

-Y tú con todo el cabello blanco pareces una anciana...

Se queda con la boca abierta y se cruza de brazos.

-Que lindas palabras para una cita Potter... -dice fingiendo enfado.

Me rio.

-Ayúdame a preparar la salsa así comemos y nos sacamos toda esta suciedad de encima... ¿quieres picar algunas verduras?

Cuando Hermione y yo terminamos de cocinar la salsa, apago el fuego, y con una cuchara tomo un poco, la pruebo, sabe deliciosa.

-¿Quieres probar? -pregunto llevando la cuchara a su boca. Ella la abre y la deja pasar.

-Mmm... me encanta -suspira ella deleitada.

Creo que me quedo mirando demasiado su boca, porque ella comienza a mirarme sorprendida.

-Tienes... tienes una mancha... -acerco mi mano a su labio y paso mi dedo suavemente por allí -, justo aquí...

Siento que cada vez estamos más cerca, siento el deseo palpitar por todo mi cuerpo, esos labios rosados y entreabiertos terminan por llevarme a la locura...

La tomo por la cintura y al instante nuestras bocas chocan con pasión, con tanta fuerza que terminamos contra la pared.

La escucho gemir, ese suave y dulce sonido de sus labios, que me desespera...

Se sube a horcajadas a mí y nuestras lenguas comienzan a enredarse mientras mis manos pasan por debajo de su blusa y tocan su piel bañada de harina.

La aferro a mí, apretando mi erección contra ella. Se separa de mí unos segundos para sacarme las gafas y luego vuelve a besarme con la misma intensidad. Comienzo a salir torpemente de la cocina.

-¿Al sofá? -jadeó.

-A la ducha -murmura haciéndome gruñir.

Entramos como podemos al baño, me saco las pantuflas de una patada y ella hace lo mismo.

Me meto en la bañera con ella encima y abro los grifos, haciendo que el agua tibia comience a caer sobre nosotros, mojando nuestras ropas al instante y borrando el rastro de harina de nuestros cuerpos.

-Harry... -gime y levanta los brazos, logro sacarle la blusa, pero aún queda su sostén, comienzo a desesperarme por la ropa, se lo saco de un tirón, y mi boca al instante se dirige allí.

La escucho gritar. Mi lengua juega con su pezón, diferente a ayer, esta vez he dejado toda la suavidad fuera. Mordisqueo, beso, sintiendo como se remueve sobre mí. Mi boca sube, y me encuentro con su suave cuello, mis labios rozan aquella parte mojada, la siento estremecerse y sin poder soportarlo más abro mi boca y comienzo a succionar obstinadamente.

Siento sus uñas debajo de mi remera, clavándose en mi espalda mientras gime. Una de mis manos va a su cabello para poder besar su cuello con más facilidad.

-Sácate la remera Harry... -me pide segundos después.

Me cuesta dejar su cuello, pero logro conseguirlo, y Hermione me ayuda a deshacerme de la prenda.

La observo, ella me mira con aquellos ojos oscuros, con ese cabello empapado, y su piel llena de gotitas.

-Sácate los jeans... -murmura sin quitar su vista de mí. Llevo mi mano al botón y lo desabrocho, haciendo que el jean caiga en la bañera.

Mis manos van a su pequeño short rosado, y lo saco con facilidad. Su mano se posa en mi pecho desnudo y lo acaricia. Su dulce boca vuelve a atrapar la mía, jugando con su lengua lentamente contra la mía.

Mis manos van a su trasero, sobre aquellas braguitas de algodón, y la aprieto contra mí, provocando un suave gemido por parte de ambos.

-Sácate los bóxer... -jadea, y le hago caso, dejando mi erección a la vista.

Comienzo a bajar sus braguitas, tragando saliva, observando con deseo aquella parte de ella que conozco muy bien, aquel pequeño lunar queda a la vista... y esa pequeña manchita de nacimiento en su lado derecho...

-¿Sigues tomando... pastillas? -pregunto y ruego que me conteste que sí, porque no estoy seguro de tener protección.

-Si... -contesta y su mano se coloca en mi miembro, para abrirlo y comenzarlo a acercar a su feminidad.

Siento su entrada mojada, tan preparada que no puedo contenerme y embisto con fuerza, penetrando en su interior. Ella grita y se aferra a mí.

Comienzo a moverme, tocándola, besando sus hombros, volviendo a su cuello...

Ella busca mi boca, mientras la apoyo contra la pared, nos besamos otra vez, su lengua tibia me seduce, provoca que esté a punto de colapsar dentro de ella, pero lo soporto, deseando hacerla llegar primero.

Sus gemidos comienzan a aumentar, nos miramos a los ojos mientras el agua cae entre nosotros, y observo como se contrae y se corre, con esa expresión sexy en su rostro, siendo suficiente para hacerme correr a mí también.

Caemos en la bañera jadeantes, la abrazo, la acaricio mientras ella se apoya en mi pecho e intenta recuperar la respiración.

-¿Sabes? Estás perdonado... -jadea -, por lo de los orgasmos digo...

Me rio.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno... genial.

Levanta la cabeza y deposita un beso en mis labios. Acaricio su mejilla y cierra los ojos.

Y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esta vez funcione, que esta vez podamos estar juntos sin ninguna complicación.


	12. Sexo

_Perdon por el retraso, capitulo muy corto, pero promento subir la continuación del cap pronto! Gracias x su apoyo chicas :3_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Hermione_

Después de aquel encuentro en la ducha las siguientes dos semanas siguientes son una locura. No importa si volvemos cansados del trabajo, Harry y yo siempre estamos dispuestos a tener sexo. Sobre la mesa, en su cama, en la cocina, en todas las partes de la casa, es como si Harry quisiera vengarse por todas las bromas que solía hacerle de los orgasmos.

Son las dos semanas más activas que he tenido en toda mi puta vida, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Harry me ha hecho llegar, aprovecha cualquier momento para tocarme, y yo hago lo mismo. Al principio tenía miedo, pensando que tal vez en dos días el fuego se terminaría, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca será suficiente.

Estoy obsesionada con Harry de un modo que me asusta, quiero monopolizarlo, que se quede todo el día en casa conmigo haciéndome el amor, 50 sombras de Grey se queda corto con todo lo que quiero probar con él.

-Llegaremos tarde al trabajo otra vez... -jadea mientras beso su cuello, la camisa que había estado planchado por tanto tiempo ahora está siendo arrugada por mi desesperación por desabrochársela. Mis manos por fin logran tocar la piel de su pecho. Estoy a horcajadas de él, me saco la camisa dejando a la vista un nuevo corpiño de encaje negro que me he comprado solo para él. Sus ojos esmeraldas me recorren excitados y sé que lo he convencido.

Su boca va a mis pechos y los besa, sus manos van hacia mi trasero apretándome contra su erección. Gimo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y siento como el aprovecha para subir sus besos hasta mi cuello.

-Eres tan hermosa... -gruñe.

Mientras que mis ex solían decirme cosas vulgares, Harry siempre tiene una palabra dulce para llamarme, una palabra que logra excitarme por más inocente que sea.

Siento sus manos cálidas sobre mi espalda, acariciando, sus besos en mis hombros, me vuelve loca simplemente con eso.

Lo obligo a recostarse en el sofá, sabiendo que debo apresurarme si no quiero que lleguemos tarde al trabajo y nos terminen echando.

Le bajo los jeans y los bóxer hasta ver ese miembro tibio y duro que ha sido mi juguete durante las últimas dos semanas.

Mi mano va hacia allí, veo deleitada como el cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro de placer con tan solo el contacto. Sonrío y comienzo a masturbarlo, sacando varios gruñidos de su parte.

Me saco las braguitas dejándome solo la falda gris de trabajo, y me subo a él. Ya estoy completamente empapada asique no espero más y hago que me penetre.

Ambos soltamos un gemido. Harry me atrae hacia él, me desabrocha el sostén dejando mis pechos al aire, me acaricia allí mientras me muevo sobre él, y nuestras respiraciones comienzan a aumentar.

Sus manos viajan hacia mi cabello para atraerme hacia él, recibo un sexy beso con lengua, que me hace marear. Luego me aprieta el trasero para sentirlo más, y joder que lo logra. Comienzo a moverme más rápido mientras observo esos ojos verdes que me miran con lujuria. Me corro sintiendo un inmenso espasmo de placer.

Harry se corre al mismo tiempo que yo, como si lo hubiera estado soportando por mucho tiempo.

Me apoyo contra su frente, intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Ahora puedes ir a trabajar -murmuro y él se ríe.

-Te extrañaré.

-Por suerte es viernes, tendremos todo el fin de semana para estar juntos -susurro.

Lleva una mano a mi mejilla y me besa.

-Podríamos hacer algo divertido hoy, después te llamo así planeamos algo.

-Vayamos a un karaoke.

Se ríe.

-Sabía que dirías algo por el estilo. Tendrías que dejar abogacía y dedicarte a ser cantante.

-Ya lo pensé -rio -, lástima que soy pésima.

-Lo eres.

-Tendrías que haber dicho que soy buena, miénteme en esas cosas -me quejo divertida rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-Eres buena en otras cosas Mione.

Y ahí estaba ese apodo que me provocaba cosquillas otra vez.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué? -pregunto sensualmente besando sus labios.

-No me provoques sino no podré ir a trabajar -dice besando mi nariz.

-Fuiste tú el que empezó -suelto moviéndome y sintiendo como en mi interior su miembro vuelve a endurecerse.

-Por dios Herms, vas a matarme.

Pero a pesar de las quejas de Harry, volvemos a hacer el amor, aceptando que llegaremos otra vez tarde al trabajo.


	13. Solo amigos?

Capitulo un tanto dramatico, prometo que sera el unico capitulo así, que el siguiente tendrá mas humor, pero necesitaba agregarle una pizca de dramatismo para que la historia tuviera un conflicto, como lo tiene cualquier pareja, en especial ellos que son taaan opuestos xD jajjaj

* * *

.

.

 _Hermione_

-Hermione -la voz de Harry a través del teléfono me hace sonreír.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, quería preguntarte, hoy dijiste que querías ir al karaoke, bueno, mis amigos del trabajo dijeron que también tienen ganas de ir, ¿te molestaría hacer una salida grupal?

-No, para nada, cuantos más seamos mejor -respondo con una sonrisa.

-Genial. ¿Entonces nos vemos a las ocho en el que está a la vuelta de casa?

-Perfecto.

 **I**

Cuando salgo del trabajo tomo un taxi para llegar más rápido a casa, me ducho y me visto. Opto por unos shorts negros y una remera corta del mismo color, pinto mis labios de rojo sabiendo que a Harry le encanta.

Miro el reloj. Ya estoy llegando tarde, y sé que Harry se enojará por eso, ya que suele ser la persona más puntual del mundo.

Sonrío. Todavía no comprendo cómo hemos podido vivir todo este tiempo juntos sin matarnos.

Alimento a Crooksy y luego salgo a la calle. La noche es fría y me he olvidado el abrigo, pero estoy tan atrasada en tiempo que sé que no puedo permitirme subir los siete pisos otra vez.

Camino haciendo ese característico sonido con mis tacones favoritos, me muerdo el labio cuando me doy cuenta de que no he pensado que tal vez pase a Harry de altura con ellos puestos. Intento no preocuparme y sigo, en el camino me encuentro con muchos tipos que me dicen groserías a las que yo contesto con el dedo del medio o con insultos.

Cuando por fin llego al bar, suspiro. El ambiente de música y diversión me invade y me siento mucho mejor. En el pequeño escenario hay un hombre cantando y debajo mucha gente abrazada cantando y bailando. Cuando Harry y yo íbamos a la secundaria siempre frecuentábamos estos lugares con identificaciones falsas, lo pasábamos tan bien que siempre nos hacíamos dos o tres amigos.

Busco con la mirada a mi compañero de piso y lo encuentro, está en una de las mesas apartadas del escenario con un grupo de personas.

Cierro los ojos y me muerdo los labios dándome cuenta de que tal vez he exagerado un poco con mi ropa, ya que Harry y sus compañeros están vestidos con trajes, y ropa elegante. Pero eso no es lo peor, sino que, el que ha sido mi gran compañero sexual por semanas está hablando y riendo con una morena totalmente despampanante.

Siento esa cosa en el pecho que no siento desde aquellos días, ¿celos? Tomo aire, intentando convencerme de que no es nada, que solo son viejos compañeros de trabajo, y que ya no soy más una adolescente para montar una escena de celos.

Me acerco totalmente arrepentida de haberme vestido como una chica de dieciséis años y siento como las miradas de la mesa comienzan una a una a colocarse en mí.

No son las miradas que estoy acostumbrada a sentir, es un clima que no me gusta para nada, me detengo frente a ellos, y Harry al fin gira percatándose del silencio repentino.

-Hermione -dice y sus ojos me recorren.

-¿Quién es? -pregunta uno de los hombres frunciendo el ceño.

-Es Hermione Granger una gran amiga de la secundaria y mi compañera de piso -dice él y me hace espacio para que me siente junto a él.

Me siento, algo enfadada por esa vaga presentación. ¿Su amiga? ¿Su compañera de piso? Una compañera de piso con la que tienes sexo todos los días. Maldito.

La mesera se detiene en nuestra mesa.

-¿Qué van a pedir?

-Tres botellas de champagne por favor -dice una de las chicas.

¿Champagne?

-¿Algo más? -pregunta.

-Una botella de tequila para mí -suelto, sabiendo que necesitaré un buen trago para soportar esas miradas reprobatorias y las mentiras de Harry.

-¿Crees que sea bueno pedir... tequila? -susurra Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡¿En serio?! Cuando estábamos en secundaria a Harry lo llamaban el rey del tequila, no había nadie que soportara tantos tragos como él -comenté con una sonrisa y los demás me miraron con la boca abierta.

-Hermione... -se quejó el susurrando.

-Siempre fuimos los mejores amigos -digo pasando un brazo alrededor de él.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nunca sucedió nada entre los dos? -pregunta uno de sus compañeros.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? -me rio falsamente -Entre Harry y yo solo hay amistad. ¿O no Harry?

El me mira molesto por mi actitud. La mesera trae las botellas.

El tequila se siente maravilloso, nunca me ha alegrado tanto beber. Poco a poco comienzo a sentir ese alivio, y por fin un poco de felicidad comienza a aparecer.

-Hermione deja de tomar -me regaña mi amigo quien intenta sacarme la botella, pero de alguna manera logro ser más rápida que él.

-Nop. Yo la pagué, es mía.

El parece enfadarse porque prácticamente me da la espalda y continúa hablando con sus compañeros de trabajo como si no existiera.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía excluida de esa forma, y sé que si no fuera por el alcohol estaría bastante deprimida por ver a Harry comportándose así.

Tres tragos más y ya me siento lo suficientemente alegre. Estoy segura que esa gente aburrida no querrá participar del karaoke asique ni siquiera me gasto en preguntar. Me levanto sin que ellos se percaten de mi huida y me dirijo hacia la gente divertida que está saltando y bailando en la pequeña pista.

Un hombre obeso está cantando una canción de Ricky Martin, y yo me las arreglo para bailar, olvidándome por un momento de Harry y sus amigos elegantes.

El hombre deja de cantar y el encargado pregunta por el micrófono si alguien se atreve a cantar, levanto la mano y todos aplauden. Me subo al escenario como puedo y tomo el micrófono.

-¿Qué te gustaría cantar? -me pregunta el tipo.

-¿Algo de Prince tienes?

Me sonríe y asiente y pone a todo volumen una de las canciones que reconozco como Get Off.

Comienzo a cantar, demasiado bien como para estar borracha, y la gente comienza a aplaudir y a cantar junto a mí.

-¡Gett off, 23 positions in a one night stand!

Muevo mis caderas riendo, y comienzo a hacer esos movimientos de cabello que vuelven locos a los chicos.  
-Gett off, I'll only call you after if you say I can.

Los gritos alentadores del público y los silbidos de los chicos aumentan increíblemente y hasta un hombre se sube al escenario y se pone a bailar junto a mí.

-¡Gett off! ¡Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man!

Tomo la corbata del chico y lo acerco a mí, él me toma de las caderas sensualmente y sonríe.  
-Gett off, ¡if you want to, baby HERE I AM! -grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras el chico me sostiene y yo me echo hacia atrás exageradamente mirando el mundo de cabeza. Estoy riendo tanto que me cuesta comenzar la siguiente estrofa.

Veo a Harry empujar a todo el público hasta subirse del escenario y separarme del moreno que ha estado bailando conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Quieres cantar conmigo? -exclamo.

-Estos shows son solo para casa, ¡estás borracha Hermione! ¡Deja de hacer un espectáculo frente a todos!

-Hey amigo, si ella quiere cantar... -pero el moreno no pudo decir mucho porque Harry le dio un fuerte golpe hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

-¡La vuelves a tocar y te mato!

Intento soltarme del agarre de Harry, pero estoy demasiado mareada para ser una buena resistencia.

-¡Déjame! ¡Quiero seguir cantando! -chillo, pero él me coloca en su espalda y me lleva hacia afuera.

El frío de la noche me golpea como una bofetada, me arrepiento de no haber traído abrigo y lloriqueo. Harry comienza a caminar hacia casa.

-¿Cómo puedes... cómo puedes bailar así delante de los demás? -pregunta el totalmente molesto.

-¿Cómo puedes tú decir que solo soy tu amiga y... y hablar con esa pechugona morena? ¡Bájame!

Pero Harry no me hace caso y yo golpeo su espalda débilmente mientras las lágrimas caen.

-Eres una tonta.

-No. Tus amigos son unos idiotas, con esa elegancia de... y champagne... y esas miradas críticas que me dieron, ¡que se vayan a la mierda!

-Oye, es importante que mantenga relaciones de trabajo, lo sabes.

-Esa gente es horrible. Y por un momento sentí que eras igual a ellos...

-Hermione... no entiendo cómo pudiste venir vestida así y con esa actitud... ¿es qué nunca vas a madurar? No puedes comportarte así en público.

-¡Y yo no entiendo por qué no eres ese chico divertido que eras en secundaria!

-Crecí. Simplemente eso.

-¡Mentira! ¡En el concierto la pasamos tan bien! ¡Ese eres tú, no ese chico que finge ser un sorete delante de otros soretes!

Suspira y al fin me baja cuando estamos frente al edificio.

-Siempre son las mismas peleas, es algo tan repetitivo que estoy comenzando a cansarme.

Tomo la llave de mi cartera y abro la puerta furiosa. Me saco los tacones y se los lanzo.

-¡Yo también estoy cansada! Nunca podremos llevarnos bien Potter, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Solo es sexo! ¡Nada más!

Comienzo a subir las escaleras rápidamente y Harry me sigue.

-¡Tal vez tengas razón! ¡Tal vez es verdad, es solo sexo! -grita -¡Porque es imposible que pueda haber amor entre nosotros dos! ¡Nunca podríamos ser una pareja seria con tu inmadurez!

Me muerdo el labio con fuerza hasta sentir sangre, entro al departamento y agarro mi maleta.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunta él mientras me observa meter la ropa en la valija.

-¡Me voy! -grito -No pienso seguir viviendo con alguien que puede entablar amistad con gente así, tan falso y sorete...

-¡No soy un sorete! ¡Deja de decirlo!

-Sorete.

-¿Te irás, de verdad? ¿o es una de tus sosas bromas? -dice siguiéndome por el departamento.

-No es una broma Harry. -contesto enojada mientras meto mi ropa interior en la maleta.

-Estás loca. ¿A dónde irás? ¡No tienes ningún lugar! -exclama.

-No te importa eso -digo al borde de las lágrimas, todavía sintiéndome tambaleosa por la mierda del alcohol. Llamo un taxi.

-Hermione, lo entiendo, tal vez me pasé con mis palabras... pero... no puedes irte -dice persiguiéndome mientras salgo del departamento.

-Claro que puedo irme, y no puedes detenerme, no eres mi novio... no eres nada, solo un estúpido ex. Siempre ha sido así -suelto.

Bajo las malditas escaleras descalza y con la enorme y pesada valija. Harry me pide que me quede, pero tengo demasiada cólera como para ceder.

Gracias a dios el taxi ya está afuera.

-Te enviaré mi parte del alquiler a través de algún cadete... -murmuro.

-Hermione... -dice tomando mi brazo -No te vayas...

-Déjame.

Me subo al taxi y le doy al conductor la dirección que me sé de memoria. El auto comienza a moverse, apoyo mi rostro en la maleta y suelto unas cuantas lágrimas hasta quedarme dormida.


	14. Viaje junto a Crooksy

_Gracias x todo el apoyo! Las quiero chicas :3  
_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Harry_

-Nos ha abandonado -le digo al gato naranja que se sube junto a mí en el sofá. Me bufa, como si supiera que ha sido mi culpa -Oye, no es mi culpa que te haya olvidado.

Me recuesto en el sofá y Crooksy aprovecha para subirse sobre mí y caminar hacia mi cara.

-No quiero iniciar una pelea.

Pero el gato me mira con sus intensos y enojados ojos verdes.

-Lo sé, fue mi culpa que se haya ido -suspiro -, lo siento.

El gato me pega un manotazo.

-¡Hey! -exclamo llevando una mano a mi mejilla -¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

Cierro los ojos, estoy cansado, no he podido dormir en toda la noche y ahora tengo que soportar al maldito gato enojón.

-¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar, verdad? No tengo idea de donde puede estar Crooksy, y sabiendo cómo es Hermione nunca me lo dirá... y ahora dejaré de hablar contigo porque parezco un psicópata.

Me preparo un café fuerte y lo bebo entre suspiros. Me ducho con la esperanza de sentirme mejor pero nada parece alegrarme.

Entro a la habitación de Hermione todavía con la toalla envuelta en mi cintura, Crooksy me sigue insistente, como si fuera un molesto recordatorio de que me comporté como un gilipollas con ella.

Me siento en su cama y noto que ha olvidado algunas cosas, entre ellas los retratos de la pequeña mesita de luz.

La foto de sus padres sigue allí, y me da una idea. ¿Hermione podría haber ido a la casa de sus padres? Es tan orgullosa que lo dudo, pero tal vez en un arranque de enojo fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Me levanto de la cama rápidamente y me visto, pero cuando estoy a punto de salir del departamento Crooksy me muerde los jeans.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? -exclamo -Dime, ¿dejan subir animales en el autobús?

 **I**

El autobús está lleno, y Crooksy no deja de removerse y bufar en la mochila, haciendo que varios pasajeros se giren a mirarme.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, estoy perdiendo la paciencia con ese gato sucio, pero intento controlarme, sabiendo que es querido por mi compañera de piso.

Un asiento se vacía y me siento. Coloco la mochila sobre mi regazo, pero aun así el gato no deja de moverse. La mujer sentada junto a mí me mira frunciendo el ceño.

-Crooksy gatito bueno -susurro sobre la mochila, pero eso no hace más que molestarlo y la mochila cae de mis piernas al suelo. Intento agarrarla pero el gato comienza a hacerla mover por todo el autobús, dando un espectáculo de mochila andante.

Me levanto rápidamente y camino entre la gente intentando atrapar la mochila, llamando la atención de todos los pasajeros.

-¡Crooksy! -susurro gateando en el suelo -¡Ven aquí!

Pero el animal se sigue moviendo por todo el autobús enojado.

Después de un momento logro atrapar la mochila.

-No se permiten animales aquí -dice el conductor enojado que ha parado el autobús.

-Lo siento.

Bajo del autobús maldiciendo y abro la mochila. El gato salta sobre mi cara.

-¡Crooksy no! -grito colocando mis manos en la bola peluda que está arañando mi cara. -¡Basta!

El animal me suelta y cae al suelo entre bufidos.

-Quedan cuarenta cuadras, y llegaremos más tarde por tu culpa, gato idiota.

Comienzo a caminar y el me sigue todavía con los pelos parados de la rabia.

El camino se hace bastante largo, comienza a hacer frío y no he traído abrigo, estoy muriéndome de hambre, y con el rostro ardiendo de dolor por culpa del animal.

Me detengo en un puesto de hot dogs y me compro uno.

Me siento en un banco y comienzo a comer. El gato me mira hambriento, y a pesar de que lo odie con todo mi corazón, no puedo evitar darle un pedazo.

-Vamos gato del infierno, solo quedan diez cuadras.

Volvemos a retomar el camino, y poco a poco nos adentramos al barrio de mi adolescencia. El pequeño parque, el bar, la confitería, la discoteca, el aire se vuelve nostálgico, mi mente se llena de recuerdos, y en la mayoría de ellos está Hermione.

Pienso en ella, en lo dulce y jovial que sigue siendo, en lo mal que me comporté con ella. Me enoja pensar que la he hecho llorar otra vez, que la he cagado como hace seis años atrás. Tal vez ella tenga toda la razón, tal vez me he convertido en un adulto amargo y aburrido. Compruebo eso mismo cuando recuerdo el día en que la vi frente a mi puerta, con esa gran valija y su cara de susto, es increíble como la llegada o la vuelta de alguien a tu vida pueda cambiar totalmente tu estado de humor. Sí, me he peleado mucho con ella, hemos discutido por varias cosas de la casa, pero aun así, durante este mes me divertí más que en los pasados seis años.

Es tanta la luz que Hermione irradia que apenas con una sonrisa puede hacer que mis días sean más felices. Pienso en ella bailando en el sofá, prendiendo fuego la cocina, inundando el baño, y comienzo a reír.

Tal vez seamos completamente diferentes, pero sé ahora que ella es la parte que me falta, la parte que me complementa...

Espero no haberla cagado demasiado, que me de otra oportunidad, que me perdone, que llegue a pensar aunque sea un poquito que tal vez yo también soy esa parte que a ella también le falta...

Me he perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que ya hemos llegado a la gran casa rosada. Miro a Crooksy y el me mira a mí.

-Espero que Hermione esté aquí -le digo y él me contesta con un maullido.

Toco el timbre y una versión de Hermione más mayor me abre la puerta.

-¿Harry? -pregunta con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Sra. Granger?

Recibo un gran abrazo de su parte y sonrío. Siempre ha sido como una segunda madre para mí.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira sin poder creerlo.

-Harry Potter ya eres todo un hombre, por dios querido cuanto has crecido -dijo cálidamente.

-Me alegro de verla Sr. Granger.

-Estás muy lastimado, ¿ese gato malvado te ha hecho daño?

Me rio.

-Sí, pero descuide, solo es así conmigo. De hecho le pertenece a Hermione.

-Pasa querido, pasa así me sigues contando.

Entro a la casa que sigue siendo la misma, el aire está impregnado con ese aroma a pastel y chocolate, como hace tantos años atrás.

-¿Hermione está aquí? -pregunto deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me diga que sí.

Ella me sonríe.

-Sí, pero ahora fue al supermercado, seguramente dentro de media hora estará de vuelta. Puedes sentarte y esperar si lo deseas.

Asiento y me siento en el sofá junto a Crooksy que ya se ha echado una siesta.

La Sra. Granger aparece con un pastel de chocolate y me sirve un trozo, luego me trae una chocolatada como en los viejos tiempos.

-Gracias -le agradezco con una sonrisa, recordando las grandes meriendas que teníamos con Hermione después del colegio.

La Sra. Granger se sienta en el sofá del frente y me observa cariñosamente mientras cómo.

-¿A qué te dedicas Harry?

-Soy escritor, en el diario _The Sun_.

-Eso es genial. Como siempre habías querido...

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, y la escucho suspirar.

-Harry, sabes que eres casi como un hijo para mí, pero ayer Hermione llegó llorando a casa, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes? -me pregunta algo asustada, como si temiera que la pregunta me incomodara.

-Si... -admito avergonzado -Me he comportado como un tonto con ella... ¿cree que podrá perdonarme?

-Mi hija es muy cabezota, tal vez cueste un poco... ¿Ha sido una pelea muy fuerte?

-Todas nuestras peleas son fuertes -digo con una triste sonrisa -, a veces no puedo creer lo diferentes pero tan parecidos que somos, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?

La Sra. Granger se ríe.

-Recuerdo cuando te trajo a casa y te presentó, no podía creer que ustedes dos se llevaran bien, eran tan diferentes que me parecía imposible creerlo. Pero después con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ambos se querían mucho, y creo que eso es mucho más fuerte que las diferencias, ¿sabes?

Le sonrío.

-Gracias, me siento más aliviado ahora.

La puerta se abre y veo a Hermione allí, mirándome incrédula a mí y a Crooksy que se ha despertado de repente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?


	15. Poema

_Hermione_

Me despierto entre ositos de peluche y posters de Pink Floyd. Intento levantarme de la cama y un gran dolor de cabeza me invade.

Gimo culpando al maldito tequila.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior me invaden rápidamente. La morena, el baile sexy en el escenario, Harry enojado, la pelea y el taxi.

Suspiro y me abrazo a una almohada rosada.

¿Es qué nunca dejaremos de pelear? Hundo mi rostro en la almohada y mi madre entra a la habitación.

-Te he preparado un té, y aquí tienes una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, no entiendo cómo puedes seguir emborrachándote así Hermione -se quejó dejando la bandeja en mi cama. Me siento y me trago la pastilla, luego bebo un sorbo de té siendo observada por una madre preocupada.

-Hermione... ¿qué sucede?

-Problemas tontos, solo eso -contesto hundiendo mi nariz en el suave y delicioso aroma del té.

-Tu padre y yo fuimos a visitarte hace unos días, y me he enterado de que ya no vives allí.

-Mamá, justamente ahora no estoy de humor para hablar del tema, me daré una ducha, y luego vemos, ¿sí?

Me levanto algo tambaleosa y me dirijo al baño. El agua tibia mejora notablemente el estado de mi cuerpo, y mi cabeza. Poco a poco, comienzo a sentirme normal otra vez, aunque recordar la pelea con Harry me hace sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Me envuelvo en una toalla y salgo del baño. Mi madre me ha dejado sobre la cama ropa vieja que seguramente ha encontrado en mi ropero. Me visto y bajo las escaleras.

-No puedo creer que te siga quedando esa ropa -dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

-A veces siento que me he quedado en los dieciséis -suspiro abriendo la heladera que está repleta de alimentos. Recuerdo la heladera del departamento, que solo tiene lo justo y necesario.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunto tomando un yogurt.

-Las cuatro, has dormido muchísimo.

-¿Papá?

-En el trabajo, no vuelve hasta tarde. Hermione, creo que ahora que estás bañada y con mejor estado podrías decirme por lo menos que sucedió anoche.

-A papá le gusta la lasaña, creo que iré a comprar un poco. Necesito tomar aire...

-Hermione no...

Pero no le doy tiempo, salgo de mi casa lo más rápido que puedo y comienzo a caminar por las calles en dirección al supermercado.

Compro la lasaña que ha papá tanto le gusta y divago por el barrio de mi juventud, me trae recuerdos tan dolorosos que termino caminando otra vez hacia casa.

-¿Señorita le gustaría comprar el diario?

Levanto la mirada y veo a un señor en su puesto de diarios y revistas. El me ofrece el diario _The sun_. Me viene a la cabeza el momento en que le dije a Harry que quería leer lo que escribía y como se había negado a dejarme.

-Deme uno por favor.

Mientras camino hacia casa abro el diario, y busco entre las hojas su nombre, sintiendo ganas de vengarme y leer lo que tanto le avergüenza.

Me detengo en la sección de poemas y me encuentro con su nombre. " _Anoche" Por Harry Potter._

Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, ¿Harry escribe poemas? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Me lanzo a la lectura como una loca desquiciada y cuando termino estoy con la boca abierta.

Ha escrito sobre mí o eso es lo que parece...

Entro a casa todavía shockeada y la imagen que veo me sorprende aún más.

Harry está sentado en el sofá junto a Crooksy, y mi madre le está sirviendo pastel.

-¿Qué... qué hacen aquí? -pregunto sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Crooksy corre hacia mí y me pide mimos, lo alzo sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

-Has olvidado a Crooksy -dice Harry tan bajo que apenas lo oigo.

-¿Has venido solo por eso? -mi voz suena fría, tanto que me sorprende hasta a mí.

-No, yo... necesito hablar contigo.

Dejo a Crooksy en el suelo y comienzo a subir las escaleras, Harry me sigue, y ambos entramos a mi vieja habitación. Dejo el diario sobre mi escritorio, él se ruboriza consiente de que seguramente lo he leído.

Me siento en la cama y él se sienta a mi lado.

-Lo siento -suelta después de unos segundos.

-¿Solo eso?

-Hermione, perdón por presentarte solo como una amiga delante de mis compañeros, realmente no fue mi intención lastimarte...

-Te avergüenzas de mí, ¿no es así?

-No, Mione nunca podría avergonzarme de ti, va a sonar enfermo lo que te voy a decir, pero a veces me pone celoso la forma en que te vistes. Te ves hermosa sí, pero todos te miran. Es frustrante.

Me levanto de la cama y camino enojada por la habitación.

-¿Y esa morena?

-Esa morena está casada Hermione, y no es precisamente con un hombre.

Me detengo sorprendida y miro a Harry con el ceño frunciendo.

-¿No estás mintiendo?

-¿Cómo podría estar mintiendo? Sabes que no soy bueno para mentir...

Suspiro.

-¡No me gustan tus amigos, que te juntes con esa gente! -exclamo volviendo a enfadarme y a caminar por la habitación -¡No quiero estar con una persona así!

Me toma de la mano deteniéndome.

-Yo... yo no me juntaré más con ellos, estuve pensando y creo que tienes razón, tal vez en el trabajo no los pueda evitar, pero te prometo que afuera del trabajo no volveré a verlos...

-No lo sé Harry... tal vez esto sea una prueba. Tal vez no somos compatibles, somos tan diferentes... -tengo que dejar de hablar porque mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Harry tira de mi mano y me obliga a sentarme en su regazo. Me mira a través de esas gafas circulares, pero yo no puedo mirar otra cosa que al piso.

-No digas eso, si somos compatibles.

-Mentira.

-¿Mentira? Sí que tenemos cosas en común.

-¿Qué cosas? -susurro.

-Nos gusta el Señor de los Anillos... -dice el con una sonrisa.

-Oh basta Harry, ¡eso no cuenta! -sollozo golpeando su pecho.

-Si cuenta. Nos gusta la comida chatarra, las Spice Girls y la buena música.

Sonrío entre lágrimas.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las Spice Girls mentiroso?

Me sonríe y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Desde que te vi bailar así sobre el sofá... -murmura y lleva una mano a mi rostro para secar mis lágrimas.

-Dijiste que solo era sexo. Dijiste que era una inmadura y que nunca íbamos a poder tener una relación -suelto y las lágrimas siguen cayendo -No te gustaría tener una relación conmigo, tal vez solo funcionamos como amigos, solo que nuestro error es siempre caer en lo sexual.

Me atrevo a mirarlo, esos ojos verde esmeralda me miran por un largo tiempo con dulzura, me siento ansiosa, quiero una respuesta, me molesta su silencio.

-¿Cuánto te vas a tardar en responder? -me quejo y él sonríe.

-Eres una inmadura y a veces algo irracional, impaciente y desordenada, pero yo también tengo mis lados molestos y son varios -susurra acariciando mi mejilla -y si, tal vez el de allá arriba nos esté dando una señal de que solo debemos ser amigos, ¿pero sabes qué? Me importa una mierda Hermione... y te mentí, para mí no es solo sexo, estaba enojado y dije cualquier cosa, sabes que a veces lo hago...

-No debes hacerlo más, ¿entendiste? -el asiente sorprendido -, y... y debes comprarme helado por dos semanas y... y decir que soy tu novia.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonarás? -suspira aliviado -Creí que sería algo más difícil.

Estiro mi mano y tomo el diario del escritorio.

-Todavía no. Yo... yo quiero saber si esto es dedicado a mí... -digo buscando la página del poema.

-Hermione... -se queja él y se ruboriza rápidamente.

Sonrío y leo las primeras líneas todavía con la voz quebrada:

-" _Anoche pude sentir otra vez la dulzura de tus labios..._ -comienzo y él se tapa el rostro avergonzado, sonrío y prosigo: -, _enredarme en la suavidad de tus cabellos castaños..._

-Basta por favor -dice él rojo de vergüenza.

-"... _Explorar cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta el cansancio..._ "

Decido dejar de leer y le saco las manos a Harry del rostro, me mira con una bonita sonrisa.

-Es extraño verte avergonzado -le digo riéndome secándome las últimas lágrimas.

-Sí... lo escribí pensando en ti, en la primera vez que estuvimos juntos después de tanto tiempo -me contesta con timidez -, no te lo mostré porque me da vergüenza mostrar mi lado... romántico.

Me rio y llevo una mano a su cabello.

-Me gustó, y lo siguiente está bastante picante, podría demandarte por escribir algo así de mí -bromeo y él se ríe.

-Demándame, de todas formas no tengo nada de valor que me puedas sacar.

-Uh que mala suerte para mí -rio y me acerco a su boca para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Sus manos van a mi mejilla y me devuelve el beso entre suspiros.

Como siempre suele pasar, nuestro beso se acelera, volviéndose caliente, desesperante. Harry me recuesta entre los ositos de peluche, y nos besamos como dos adolescentes hormonales.

Mi madre entra a la habitación y sonríe. Harry se separa de mí al instante apenado.

-Tu padre ha llegado, es mejor que bajen antes de que suba y los vea así -dijo levantando una ceja.

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la cama y yo hice lo mismo.

-Gracias por avisar mamá, ahora vete -le digo riendo.

Mamá sale y cierra la puerta otra vez. Al instante tomo a mi novio de la camisa y lo atraigo hacia mí para darle otro beso apasionado. El gime sorprendido, y yo enrosco mis manos en su cuello, metiendo mi lengua hasta juguetear con la suya.

-Espera Mione es peligroso... -jadea el cuándo lo acorralo contra la pared.

-Shh cállate, me debes esto después de todo -gimo abrazándome mas a él.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y espero el grito enojado de mi padre, pero nunca llega y cuando ambos volteamos vemos a Crooksy allí, moviendo la cola enojado como si se enojara por la falta de atención.

-Oh Crooksy, lo siento por abandonarte -le digo y corro hacia él y lo abrazo.

Harry aprovecha para acomodarse la ropa y recuperar la respiración.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte haberlo traído hasta aquí Harry, ¿cómo han hecho para viajar juntos? Se odian -le pregunto curiosa.

-Fue bastante duro, mira los rasguños -me dice con una sonrisa señalando su cara -, pero creo que nuestra relación mejoró un poco...

Crooksy maúlla.

-Creo que él también está de acuerdo -digo con una sonrisa -Bajemos, sé que estás muy ansioso por volver a ver a mi padre -bromeo y él se ríe.


	16. Cita

Lo siento por la tardanza, han pasado muchas cosas. Gracias x todos los reviews :3

* * *

.

.

 _Harry_

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

-¿Piensas dormir en mi habitación hoy? -murmuro con una sonrisa llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Me sonríe.

-Creo que desde ahora está también será mi habitación.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, creo que deberíamos comprar un colchón más grande entonces -me rio, estamos demasiado enredados y apretados en la cama.

-A mí me gusta así, es una excusa para pegarme a ti -dice abrazándome con más fuerza.

-Mione...

-¿Hmm? -susurra ella somnolienta. Es la primera noche en que volvemos a estar juntos.

-¿Recuerdas que mencionaste eso de ser novios formales? Bueno, ¿qué te parece si mañana tenemos una cita? -pregunto, ella abre los ojos sumamente divertida.

-¿Una cita?

Asiento.

-¿A dónde iríamos? -exclama claramente emocionada, cualquier rastro de cansancio se ha borrado de su rostro, algo que me hace reír.

-A donde quieras.

-¡¿De verdad?! Entonces... ¿al McDonald's? ¿Al parque de diversiones?

-¿Es una broma? -le pregunto con una sonrisa, es tan dulce que a veces me cuesta creerle -Te propongo cualquier lugar y tú me pides ir al... ¿McDonald's?

-Hace mucho que no me como una Big Mac -suspira ella.

-¿Una Big Mac? ¿Acaso no sabes todas las calorías que tiene eso?

Hermione se ríe.

-Está bien, si quieres podemos ir a uno de esos restaurantes finos que te gustan y comer lechuga.

-¡Hey! -exclamo -¡Hay otras comidas saludables y ricas que podemos comer allí!

-No hay nada más delicioso que una Big Mac. Asique mañana iremos al parque de diversiones y luego a comer una hamburguesa.

-Bueno está bien, y en ese orden, recuerda que la última vez vomitamos en la montaña rusa por haber comido antes.

Y las carcajadas vuelven, y las risas se convierten en besos, y los besos en caricias, y las caricias generan suspiros, que hacen que quiera aferrarme a ella y no soltarla más, pero cuando la tengo sobre mí, solo en ropa interior la detengo.

-¿No me deseas? -susurra ella mirándome con esos ojos oscuros.

Observo sus pechos, cubiertos por aquel sostén blanco, luego mis ojos bajan y veo su vientre plano, y más abajo aquellas braguitas, y mierda, la deseo con todo mí ser, quiero hacerle tantas cosas. Y aun más después de la pelea que hemos tenido, por alguna razón cada vez que nos peleamos, luego, las reconciliaciones son maravillosamente placenteras. Siento mi erección crecer, traicionándome.

-¿Por qué me detienes Harry?

Su voz hace que las cosas se pongan más difíciles.

-Todavía sigo necesitando demostrarte que lo nuestro no es solo sexo -murmuro.

Hermione se acerca con una sonrisa y deposita un beso en mi boca.

-¿Y eso en qué consistiría? ¿Me dejarás sin sexo por cuánto tiempo?

-Todo lo que soporte -contesto mientras ella me mira divertida.

-No será fácil, y menos viviendo en el mismo departamento -suspira acercándose, su cabello me hace cosquillas en el rostro -, eso lo hace divertido, quiero que sepas que no te haré las cosas tan fáciles.

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? Hermione eso no se vale...

-Me gusta provocarte -dice ella y se mueve sobre mi erección. Cierro los ojos y suelto un suspiro -Basta. No te haré caso.

Se ríe.

-Eres tan dulce... como un osito de peluche... -dice y me llena la cara de besos.

-¡Es hora de dormir! -exclamo pero ella no me hace caso, la tumbo en la cama y le hago cosquillas hasta que deja de luchar.

 **I**

La tarde del domingo parece ser más cálida de lo normal para estar en pleno invierno. Hermione se alegra por ello y parece estar de muy buen humor, cosa que no tarda en contagiarme.

Le propongo ir a un parque de diversiones cercano, pero ella se niega diciendo que el que está a afueras de la ciudad es mucho mejor.

Al principio hago lo que ella me pide, creyendo que solo es un capricho y que el parque seguramente es igual al que propuse, pero cuando bajamos del autobús y veo la monstruosidad de sus atracciones me quiero ir.

-¡Harry! -exclama ella y me toma de la mano cuando intento escapar.

-¡Estás loca Hermione! ¡Esos juegos están muy... muy altos!

De tan solo mirar la montaña rusa de metros y metros me dan nauseas.

-Harry. Tú mismo dijiste que iríamos a donde yo quisiera -dice enojada y caprichosa.

Como siempre logra hacer, me convence, y me arrastra a aquellos juegos diabólicos.

-Como soy buena novia primero iremos al Tren Fantasma para que te prepares para lo demás -dice ella con una sonrisa al ver lo asustado que estoy.

-Mione este parque es... dios mío -digo llevándome una mano al cabello.

-Cállate y vamos.

Nos metemos dentro del Tren Fantasma, es más aterrador de lo que imaginé. Hermione se abraza a mí y los dos terminamos gritando como unos desquiciados.

Cuando bajamos del tren, la gente que está haciendo fila nos mira y sonríen.

¿Nuestros gritos se escucharon hasta afuera? Estoy demasiado avergonzado, miro a Hermione en busca de la misma expresión, pero ella solo sonríe, como si fuera el mejor día de su vida.

Me lleva hacia el barco pirata, un gran barco de madera el cual se mueve a gran velocidad hacia todas partes, comienzo a disfrutarlo hasta que un niño vomita mi camiseta. La madre se disculpa, pero aun así no puedo evitar estar enfadado.

Cuando nos bajamos del barco, Hermione toma mi mano.

-Espera -dice y saca de su mochila una de mis camisas limpias.

Ella me la tiende, y al ver mi rostro de sorpresa sonríe.

-Siempre suelo ser algo descuidada, pero quería estar preparada para nuestra nueva primera cita -dice.

Me acerco y tomo su rostro, y la beso por un buen rato, escuchando varias quejas de padres a nuestro alrededor.

-Eres hermosa -susurro dándole el último beso.

-Ahora sácate esa cosa sucia y ponte la camisa -dice ella riendo.

Le hago caso y cuando estoy limpio otra vez nos subimos a varias atracciones hasta llegar a la montaña rusa.

-Esto va a ser... ¡grandioso! -grita Hermione como una niña.

-Horroroso querrás decir...

-Vamos Harry, será divertido, lo prometo...

Nos subimos al carrito con varias personas más, y cuando comienza a moverse me doy cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Me aferro a la barra de seguridad, y el carrito comienza a ganar velocidad, girando hacia los costados, ascendiendo, bajando. Estamos todos gritando, hasta Hermione se ve realmente asustada.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunto al ver su cara pálida.

-Harry veo puntitos negros... -susurra con la mirada perdida.

-Ya termina Herms... solo un poco más y se detiene -intento tranquilizarla, aunque yo ya estoy bastante alterado, estoy tan amarrado a la seguridad que ni siquiera puedo levantar un dedo hacia ella.

Cuando bajamos, la ayudo a sacarse la seguridad de encima.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Todavía mareada... -murmura y es tan seria su mirada que me asusta.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo por el parque.

-Necesitas comer algo... -le digo preocupado mientras veo como apoya su rostro en mi pecho.

-No quiero comer, no podremos seguir con los juegos luego.

-Ahora mismo te comerás una Big Mac, no me importa si quieres o no -digo seriamente y la veo sonreír.

Camino un gran trecho por el parque hasta llegar al gran McDonald's.

-Harry bájame, me da vergüenza -dice antes de entrar.

Hago lo que me dice, pero aun así la rodeo con un brazo. Entramos y gracias a dios encuentro rápidamente una mesa, la obligo a sentarse y voy a ordenar.

-¿Cómo es que a ti no te sucedió nada y a mí sí? -suspira cuando dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa. Hermione abre su Big Mac y le da un gran mordisco. Yo decido empezar a comer las papas.

-Admito que en un momento me sentí bastante mal.

-Fue aterrador -dice con una sonrisa -, nunca me había subido a algo así, vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, se me podría haber parado el corazón.

-Se te podría parar el corazón con esto, hace mucho que no comía algo tan pesado -me quejo cuando dejo el resto de la hamburguesa en la mesa que es del mismo tipo que la de Mione.

Se ríe.

-Tú porque vives de ensalada.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es así!

Nos reímos, y cuando nos terminamos la comida, ella me convence y terminamos comprado dos helados.

-Hoy engordaré el doble de mi peso -suspiro tocándome el estómago mientras mi novia se ríe.

-Que lastima, pensaba adelgazar lo que comimos esta noche con una buena dosis de... sexo -dice ella guiñándome un ojo.

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

-Ahh es verdad... cierto que estás en abstinencia, lo siento...

-Eres mala.

Salimos del McDonald's, y notamos que ya es de noche.

-¿Podemos ir a las sillas antes de ir a casa? Van bastante lento, no creo que vomitemos allá arriba...

Levanto la mirada y veo aquel juego, son unas sillas que se mueven en forma circular lentamente.

Decido aceptar, y juntos caminamos hacia el juego, el cual está lleno de parejas.

Nos subimos y me siento junto a ella en la silla, que después de unos momentos comienza a ascender. Y cuando estamos en lo más alto, Hermione toma mi mano.

-¿No es precioso? -me pregunta.

El parque se ve lleno de lucecitas, y desde allí arriba es un espectáculo maravilloso de ver.

-Gracias por la cita -dice mirándome -, y por soportarme, sé que a veces suelo ser bastante... caprichosa.

Sonrío.

-Sí, eres bastante caprichosa, pero creo que esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti -contesto llevando una mano a su rostro.

-No mientas -susurra.

-No miento -murmuro.

Me acerco y la besó con dulzura hasta que la silla termina su recorrido.


	17. Supermercado

_Hermione_

El supermercado está completamente vacío. Es Domingo y Harry y yo hemos decidido ir a hacer las compras del mes apenas nos han pagado el sueldo.

Es el séptimo día de abstinencia, y a Harry ya comienzan a vérseles las secuelas, me mira, me roza más de lo normal, algo que suele ser bastante divertido.

Me subo al carrito y me siento con un paquete de papas fritas. Harry me mira negando con la cabeza pero termina sonriendo.

-¿Quieres una papa? -le pregunto abriendo el paquete.

-Tienes que pagar antes de abrirlo -contesta y yo ruedo los ojos.

-Por dios Harry, ¿hasta para eso eres tan correcto? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor, más papás para mí. -digo encogiéndome de hombros y mordiendo una.

-Hey, no seas malvada.

Cierra los ojos y abre la boca, deposito una papa en su lengua.

-¿Siempre comes estas cosas? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan delgada?

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría engordar un poco para tener más pechos.

Harry se ríe.

-¿Qué?

-Eres perfecta así -dice metiendo una caja de cereal en el carrito.

Me acerco a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? -digo enroscando mis brazos en su cuello. -¿Te gustan mis pechos Harry?

Suspira, claramente acalorado.

-Tus pechos son perfectos -suelta con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Me rio es tan lindo que a veces me cuesta creerlo.

-Te has ganado otra papa -le digo metiendo otra en su boca, él la saborea con una sonrisa. -¿No crees que es el aperitivo más delicioso del mundo?

-Prefiero lo dulce -contesta encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a caminar con el carrito.

-Oh por dios Harry, ¿lo dulce? Dime, ¿qué comerías? ¿una pizza o un helado?

-Un helado -responde suspirando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo prefiero mil veces la pizza! Ese queso mmm... Harry almorcemos pizza hoy.

-Si crees que te cumpliré cada capricho estás equivocada -dice él levantando una ceja.

-Ya me has sacado el sexo, si me sacas la comida no sé en lo que me convertiré.

Harry se ríe, y mete una lata de atún en el carrito.

-Odio el pescado.

-Lo sé, pero a mí me encanta.

-Creo que tendremos serios problemas en el futuro -le digo seriamente.

-No creo que una lata de atún sea nuestro problema en el futuro.

-¡Ajá! ¡¿Crees que habrá problemas?! ¡¿Cuáles?! -exclamo y el niega con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos? -me pregunta lanzando paquetes de galletas al carro.

Me quedo callada por unos segundos. Lo he pensado, claro, cualquier persona lo pensaría, pero hay algo en sus palabras que me hace dudar. Me imagino de repente Harry y yo cuidando a un niño y me rio.

-Ni siquiera puedo cuidarme a mí misma.

-Por eso mismo lo digo -suspira y se rasca la cabeza.

-¿Tú quieres un niño? -le pregunto curiosa. El me mira y sonríe.

-Tal vez en un par de años... ahora sería bastante catastrófico tener uno...

-Es verdad, creo que todavía necesito tiempo para tirarme en el sofá y ver películas tranquila, o tener sexo cuando lo desee o abrir un chocolate y que nadie me haga ojitos para que le convide.

Harry se ríe.

-Eres demasiado egoísta.

-Solo digo la verdad -digo encogiéndome de hombros mientras entramos a la zona de colchones -Oye Harry, ¡este es el lugar perfecto para comprar la cama y el colchón que querías!

-Tienes razón, compremos ese bendito colchón antes de que sea aplastado por una castaña que conozco -bromea y yo me rio.

Me bajo del carrito y comienzo a inspeccionar las diferentes camas que hay en el lugar.

-¿Cuál te gusta? -me pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber si ni siquiera los he probado?

Me lanzo al colchón y Harry me mira con la boca abierta, luego mira a sus lados fijándose que nadie nos esté viendo.

-Hermione estás loca, sal de ahí antes de que el encargado venga.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está prohibido probar un colchón?

Él se acerca enojado para sacarme de allí, pero yo tomo su brazo y lo lanzo al colchón junto a mí.

-¡Hey! -exclama, quiere parecer enojado, pero su sonrisa no tarda en salir.

-Este es cómodo -suspiro cerrando los ojos -, ¿pero crees que será bueno para el sexo?

Me mira con la boca abierta.

-Creo que no, es muy... blando, se nos hundirían las manos y sería una distracción, veamos el otro -comento levantándome y pasando a la otra cama. Harry me sigue, y otra vez duda en acostarse, asique vuelvo a tirar de su mano.

-Oh dios mío. Este es perfecto -digo cerrando mis ojos y acariciando la textura -Mira, siéntelo.

-¿Podrías dejar de gemir así? -me pregunta, abro los ojos y veo que Harry me mira con esos ojos oscuros del deseo.

Le sonrió traviesamente, y me giro hacia su lado. Lo observo.

-Me pregunto cuanto aguantarás -susurro. El suspira y cierra los ojos, sonríe.

-Tienes razón es perfecto, llevémoslo, y la cama es de madera, creo que es una buena opción. Vamos. -dice y se levanta rápidamente.

Después de hablar con el encargado y de comprar la cama, vuelvo a subirme al carrito y continuamos comprando alimentos.

Miro hacia mis lados pícaramente, Harry me mira curioso.

-¿Qué estás tramando? -me pregunta resignado.

-Harry no hay nadie en este momento alrededor, creo que ya es hora de que corras con el carrito, será bastante divertido -contesto mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh no. No haré eso, Hermione ya no somos niños para hacer estas tonterías.

Suspiro.

-Vamos Harry, prometo que esta será la última vez o... no -le guiño un ojo.

-El carrito está lleno, sería peligroso...

-Oh vamos Harry, olvídate del peligro y diviértete.

Se muerde el labio y sé que ya lo he convencido. Toma carrera y empieza a correr a toda velocidad, haciéndome gritar de júbilo mientras levanto los brazos.

Comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, hasta que Harry se resbala y nos estrellamos con el sector de harinas y pan. Ambos caemos al suelo, y el carrito desparrama su contenido por todo el suelo mientras llueven panes y paquetes de galletas.

El encargado aparece, y hasta yo me he puesto roja hasta las orejas. Miro a Harry y veo que se ha puesto peor, y que ha torcido sus gafas en la caída.

Y sé que mi compañero de piso no dejará de regañarme durante varias semanas.


	18. Infierno

_Harry_

 _Miércoles._

Ya no se ni cuantos días han pasado desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo, pero lo que sé es que Hermione hace que cada día resulte más difícil.

El agua de la ducha cae sobre mí mientras me lavo el cabello. Ha sido un día largo en el trabajo, el ascenso ha sido muy beneficioso en cuestión económica, pero las horas de trabajo han aumentado, y mi cuerpo nota bastante el cambio.

Escucho como se abre la puerta del baño y se vuelve a cerrar. _Hermione La Torturadora_ vuelve y me espía por la cortina de baño.

-Hola Harry -me dice traviesa.

-Hola -suspiro, sabiendo lo que se viene a continuación.

Ella entra a la ducha y puedo ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo frente a mí. Siento como mi amigo se para dejándome en vergüenza, han pasado tantos días sin sexo que con cualquier provocación ella logra despertarme. Solo basta con una mirada, una caricia, o un roce accidental y ella me atrapa.

Observo sus pechos redondos y trago saliva, luego bajo y veo ese ombligo donde recientemente se ha colocado un pircing, me había enojado cuando me había confesado que se había puesto uno de esos, pero por dios, debía aceptar que le quedaba muy sexy. Sigo bajando y veo esos finos labios inferiores, los cuales me han recibido tantas veces, recuerdo el calor de su interior y me muerdo el labio, ella es malvada, provocativa, le gusta hacerme sentir ese tipo de sufrimiento. Siempre lo ha hecho.

-Hora de bañarse juntos -dice y se acerca mí para ser mojada también por el agua caliente. Observo como cierra los ojos mientras posa sus manos en mi pecho y deja que la ducha la empape. Siento mi miembro rozar contra su vientre, esa leve caricia me hace soltar un suspiro.

Su boca pegajosa por el brillo labial comienza a besar lentamente mi pecho, es una dulce y deliciosa agonía que ella siempre disfruta, y sigue, sigue subiendo por mi cuello, dando pequeñas e inocentes mordiditas por toda su extensión.

-Detente Hermione -le digo como siempre, pero ella no me escucha, solo sonríe y su mano rebelde baja hasta tomar mi miembro entre sus manos. Quiero que me toque, llegar en su boca, pero sé al juego al que juega, ella nunca dejara que me corra, siempre es igual. Su mano comienza mover mi miembro con lentitud, y el agua caliente hace que lo disfrute más, le pido que acelere, y cuando lo hace y siento que estoy a punto de correrme se detiene con esa sonrisa maliciosa y susurra:

-Puedes correrte dentro de mí.

Ella quiere que ceda. Pero mi palabra está en juego, asique niego como puedo con la cabeza, y ella después de un momento vuelve a tocarme y se detiene en el momento preciso. Siempre sabe cuándo estoy a punto de correrme, no importa cuánto finja, ella siempre sabe, me conoce demasiado. Y eso me frustra.

 **I**

 _Jueves._

-Hoy llegan... ¡tus lentes de contacto! -exclama Hermione muy emocionada. Suspiro y me echo en el sofá, olvidando que allí estaba Crooksy, el cual chilla enloquecido y abandona el sofá echo una fiera.

-Hermione no nací para los lentes de contacto, ¡no entiendo cómo pudiste gastar tanto dinero en algo así! ¡Es innecesario! -exclamo indignado.

Después de haberme torcido las gafas en el supermercado se le había ocurrido la brillante idea, solo que no me lo había mencionado hasta que los pagó.

-Harry. Tienes que probarlos, tus gafas ya estaban muy viejas -dice con los brazos cruzados.

-Podría haberme comprado otras iguales, las gafas circulares son las mejores gafas del mundo.

-Harry tienes esas gafas desde los quince años, ¡ya han pasado de moda!

-No me importa la moda.

Hermione suelta un suspiro y se sienta junto a mí. Hora de _ojitos_.

Me mira con esa mirada dulce a la que nunca le puedo decir que no.

-¿Lo puedes intentar? Siempre me preocupa cuando hacemos el amor y te sacas las gafas, ¡no ves nada! ¡Tranquilamente podrías imaginarte que soy otra mujer!

Se le ocurren cosas tan locas que no puedo evitar reírme.

-Nunca podría imaginarme con otra mujer -le digo y ella aprovecha esa confesión para subirse a horcajadas a mí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te gusto mucho? -me pregunta con voz suave.

-Deja de seducirme -le susurro con una sonrisa, ella se mueve sobre mí -Mione...

El timbre me salva de una posible tortura.

Hermione abre la puerta y le entregan una pequeña caja, después de firmar, se acerca hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-Han llegado tus lentes de contacto Harry Potter -me dice entusiasmada.

-La pregunta es ¿cómo mierda me pondré esas cosas? No puedo tocarme el ojo me da mucha impresión -suspiro.

-Yo te los pondré -contesta divertida.

-Oh no. Claro que no.

Ella abre la caja traviesamente y abre el estuche de lentes, unas lentillas flotan en un líquido transparente, ella pone una en su dedo.

-No -me niego levantándome del sofá.

-Oh si, Harry Potter se pondrá lentillas -dice acechándome como un león.

Quiero correr hacia mi habitación, pero Crooksy está en el pasillo y me mira muy enojado por el reciente accidente en el sofá.

-No puedes escapar, estas rodeado -dice Hermione imitando el tono policial de las películas.

Mi novia termina sentándome en el sofá y se sienta sobre mí.

-Bien. Ahora quieto.

-¿Acaso sabes poner esto? -pregunto algo nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas a Jeanne? Ella usaba lentes de contacto en la secundaria siempre se los veía ponerse. Asique tranquilo.

Su dedo con el coso de plástico se acerca a mí.

-Abre más el ojo.

-Dios. No puedo.

Ella con su otra mano abre mi ojo y acerca el plástico, lo siento rozar mi ojo pero comienzo a pestañar inconscientemente.

-¡Harry basta! ¡Quieto! ¡No es tan difícil!

-¡Dices eso porque tú no tienes que ponértelos! -exclamo más enojado de lo que pensé.

Crooksy bufa.

-Quieto.

-Está bien.

-No mires mi escote. Mira hacia arriba.

-Está bien -bufo y se me escapa una sonrisa.

El lente de contacto se pega a mi ojo, es una sensación molesta.

-Mierda.

-Se te ha desacomodado.

Ella mete el dedo en mi ojo y corre el lente de contacto hacia el lugar correcto, es tanta la impresión que me da nauseas. Tener a alguien tocándote el ojo no es nada divertido.

Cuando el lente de contacto se coloca correctamente Hermione me sonríe.

-Solo falta el otro.

Me lo coloca y me mira dulcemente.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me ves?

Sonrío. El resultado es asombroso.

-Te veo HD -bromeo y ella se ríe.

Me abraza con fuerza.

-¿Viste que podías? -me susurra en el oído y luego muerde mi oreja.

-Pero sigo prefiriendo mis gafas...

Hermione se ríe.

-Lo sé, pero puedes usar las lentillas de vez en cuando para apreciar mi desnudez -susurra y comienza a desabotonarse la camisa.

Me apoyo completamente en el sofá y la observo, Hermione deja a la vista su sostén morado y me da una sonrisa para luego desabrocharme la mía.

-¿Cuánto más te vas a resistir? La verdad es que estás sorprendiéndome... -musita mientras acaricia mi pecho con sus uñas. Suelto un suspiro. Me encanta cuando hace eso.

-Aguantaré un poco más...

-Tal vez tenga que bailarte un poco -dice ella y comienza a mover los hombros haciéndome reír. Llevo una mano a la curvatura de uno de sus pechos y paso mi dedo por allí, Hermione cierra los ojos. Me acerco y deposito un beso en su pecho, ella suelta un suspiro y se remueve contra mi erección.

Se saca el sostén, dejando un par de pechos desnudos a centímetros de mi boca.

Mis manos van instintivamente hacia ellos y los aprietan, arrancándole varios gemidos que me hacen titubear sobre lanzarla en el sofá y hacerle el amor hasta fin de mes.

Lo soporto, la dejo que juegue hasta que se cansa y se va a bañar.

No quiero hacérsela tan fácil.

 **II**

 _Viernes._

Me despierto sintiendo unas pequeñas mordiditas sobre mi bóxer. Todavía es de noche, ya que la habitación está completamente oscura.

-Mione... -murmuro sorprendido, siempre supe que Hermione era terca y no paraba hasta lograr sus objetivos, pero para que me despertara a las cuatro de la mañana debía de estar totalmente empecinada en lograrlo.

Siento como corre mi bóxer y su boca húmeda besar la punta de mi miembro. Me aferro a las sabanas mordiéndome el labio hasta sentir sangre.

Hermione toma mi miembro y lo abre lentamente, su lengua comienza a lamer allí y cualquier pensamiento racional es borrado instantáneamente de mi cabeza.

Mi mano pasa por debajo de las sabanas hasta llegar a sus cabellos, aprieto y ella adivina mis deseos y lo mete completamente en su boca.

Jadeo.

Hace tanto que no hacemos algo así que se siente el doble de mejor. Después de un momento me suelta y sale de entre las sabanas. Ahora que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad puedo notar que está desnuda, algo que no hace otra cosa que volverme más loco de lo que estoy.

-Iré a dormir a mi habitación, te estaré esperando si te decides -murmura y sale del cuarto dejándome más débil que nunca.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia su habitación, ella está acostada en la cama, con el vientre pegado al colchón sosteniéndose con los codos. Su cabello cae en cascadas sobre su espalda y hombros. Se ve tan hermosa, tan sexy que ya no me importa el desafío que me he puesto, camino hacia ella y sus ojos me miran con malicia.

-¿No pudiste soportarlo más Harry? -ronronea, pero la callo con besos y colocándome entre sus piernas. Hermione me aferra a ella arqueando sus caderas, pidiendo eso que estoy deseando desde hace semanas.

Me introduzco dentro de ella en un movimiento rápido, haciéndonos gemir a los dos, y comienzo a moverme, sintiendo ese conocido calor que vuelve a darme la bienvenida.

Mi boca va directo a su cuello donde muerdo, succiono hasta dejar marcas. Siento sus uñas largas clavadas en mi espalda cada vez que se sacude en un grito, en un orgasmo. El sudor comienza a bañarnos, y cada vez me cuesta más soportar el colapso que promete ser liberador, los gritos de Hermione, los gemidos, los jadeos, todo lo que hace me vuelva loco.

Rodamos en la cama, peleándonos por tener el control, mi compañera de piso se mueve sobre mí lentamente, intentando seguir con la tortura que ha implementado durante toda la semana. No la dejo seguir, la obligo a ponerse en cuatro patas y me coloco detrás de ella, dejando salir la parte más sucia de mí.

La penetro mientras estiro mis manos hasta lograr pellizcar sus pezones, y mientras escucho sus dulces gemidos, me dejo llevar, y llego hasta sacar la última gota de mi interior.

Ambos caemos exhaustos en la cama, Hermione me mira y se ríe, tiene las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate. Me rio yo también y la abrazo.

-Faltemos al trabajo hoy -susurro.

-Diré que estoy enferma entonces -dice guiñándome un ojo.

Y luego de un momento, volvemos a enredarnos en la cama otra vez.


	19. Prueba

_Hermione_

Me levanto tan rápido como un rayo y me encierro en el baño. Vomito la cena del día anterior. Escucho como Harry toca la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Perfectamente! -miento y logro sentarme en el suelo después de un gran mareo.

Tomo mi celular y miro la fecha.

No. No puede ser. No, no, no, no, no.

-Solo me cayó mal la comida, solo eso -susurro intentando convencerme.

Me doy una ducha rápida sabiendo que llegaré tarde al trabajo si no me apresuro y me cambio tan veloz como puedo.

Harry está desayunando sentado junto a Crooksy en el sofá, me mira preocupado, pero yo le sonrío.

-¡Nos vemos por la noche! -exclamo y salgo del departamento antes de que pueda sospechar algo.

El día de trabajo se vuele duro y largo, las náuseas vuelven y tengo que encerrarme en el baño varias veces. Estoy nerviosa. Estoy histérica.

Estoy atrasada una semana con la regla, muchas veces me ha sucedido, pero aun así siento miedo.

Apenas termina mi turno en el trabajo salgo corriendo hacia la farmacia más cercana.

-Un examen de embarazo por favor -le pido a la anciana que me mira a través de sus grandes gafas. Con sus movimientos lentos me desespera más de lo que ya estoy. Y cuando me da el examen casi me olvido de pagar.

Subo los siete malditos pisos y me tropiezo en el último haciendo que el test de embarazo vuele de mi mano y caiga a varios metros de mí.

Charlie sale de su departamento y mira la prueba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Van a tener un pequeño rayito? -pregunta tomando la cajita. Me levanto rápidamente y se la arrebato de las manos.

-No le digas a Harry, ¡por favor! -suplico desesperada.

Charlie me mira con su sonrisa faltante de algunos dientes.

-No te preocupes, soy una tumba -promete tapándose la boca.

-Bien, tengo que hacer esto ya -suspiro y entro a casa a paso veloz. Me meto en el baño y hago lo que dice la caja.

-¡¿Hay que esperar diez minutos?! -grito indignada -¡Se supone que estamos en el siglo XXI!

Después de enojarme con las tecnologías, me siento en el sofá rendida y espero.

Espero.

Espero.

Espero.

Cuando ya es la hora, tomo la prueba con manos temblorosas. Dos rayitas.

Siento como las lágrimas llenan mis ojos, Crooksy al ver lo mal que estoy se sube a mi regazo y llora conmigo.

Me detengo cuando escucho el ruido de las escaleras. Harry está llegando más temprano de lo normal.

Lanzo la prueba de embarazo al tacho de basura y lo cubro con más basura.

Escucho como mi compañero de piso abre la puerta. Me seco las lágrimas lo más rápido que puedo, pero Harry ya se ha asomado y me ha visto.

-¿Qué sucede? -me pregunta asustado.

-Nada... solo he terminado de ver _Marley y yo_ , esa película es demasiado -miento y agradezco mi capacidad de engaño. Harry se acerca con una sonrisa y me abraza con fuerza.

-El perrito siempre estará en el corazón de sus dueños -dice para empeorar mi tristeza.

Al no recibir un golpe o algo por el estilo Harry me mira a través de sus gafas circulares.

-¿Mi Mione está sensible hoy? -pregunta tomando mi rostro. Deposita un suave beso en mis labios y me mira. Antes de que pueda leerme la mente como siempre hace, me alejo con la excusa de preparar la cena.

Apenas puedo probar bocado, me obligo a comer unas cucharadas de sopa por el bebé, pero luego me voy a la cama más temprano con la excusa del estrés del trabajo.

Cuando ya estoy en la cama, me cubro con las sabanas hasta la nariz como solía hacer cuando era pequeña y le temía a los monstruos, y me pongo a pensar...

 _-¿Tú quieres un niño?_

 _-Tal vez en un par de años... ahora sería bastante catastrófico tener uno..._

Hundo mi rostro en la almohada y pataleo hasta cansarme.

Catastrófico, problemático. No tengo dudas sobre ello.

-Hermione... estás en problemas... -susurro.


	20. Miedo

_Hermione_

Siento como Harry, dormido, me abraza desde atrás. Me siento culpable de no decirle la verdad, pero apenas puedo digerirlo yo misma.

Embarazada.

La cosa es tan extraña que parece mentira.

Nunca había pensado la posibilidad de ser madre, siempre se había visto tan lejana...

Sé que el hombre que está junto a mí podría ser capaz de ser un buen ejemplo para el bebé, ¿pero y yo? ¿qué es lo que sé de la vida? Se supone que una madre sabe cambiar pañales, dormir niños, encontrar ofertas en los supermercados, y ser una persona segura y cuidadosa. ¿Qué es lo que le puedo ofrecer a un niño?

Siento como las manos de Harry se posan en mi vientre inconscientemente. Me quedo inmóvil, pensando en la idea de que ahora mismo tiene apoyada sus manos en su propio hijo y no lo sabe.

Las náuseas vuelven y camino sigilosamente hacia el baño, donde vomito la cena otra vez. Sabiendo que no podré volver a dormirme, saco un yogurt de la heladera y me siento en el sofá a comer.

El sabor a frutilla sabe salado, tal vez sea por las lágrimas que han comenzado a caer sin permiso otra vez. Observo la gran vista de la ventana, la ciudad sigue moviéndose como siempre, casi como si no le importara que yo estuviera embarazada.

" _El mundo sigue girando Hermione"_ era lo mi madre solía decirme cada vez que me sentía el ombligo del mundo.

Mi madre.

Me levanto rápidamente y me cambio en un parpadear intentando no despertar a Harry.

Me tomo un taxi y en media hora estoy en casa de mis padres. Toco la puerta y me atiende mi madre.

-¿Papá está en casa? -pregunto temblorosa. Mi madre me mira asustada.

-No, ¿sucedió algo?

La abrazo y dejo que todas las lágrimas se escapen. Ella me devuelve el abrazo al instante con fuerza.

-Estoy embarazada mamá...

-¿Qué?

-Estoy embarazada mami... -repito entre lágrimas hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

-P-pero... ¿cómo...? -suspira -Mi pequeña... ¿embarazada? -pregunta y besa mi cabello -¿Es de Harry?

-S-sí.

-Será un padre increíble entonces, tienes que alegrarte -dice tomando mi rostro con una sonrisa -, deja de llorar...

-No estoy preparada para tener un bebé... apenas puedo cuidarme yo misma -suelto temerosa.

Se ríe.

-Cuando quedé embarazada de ti creí lo mismo, pero cuando te tuve en mis brazos me di cuenta de nadie nace sabiendo cómo cuidar a un bebé, uno va aprendiendo a medida que los hijos crecen. Además no estarás sola, me tienes a mí y a Harry, ¿lo sabes?

-Oh mamá -exclamo y la vuelvo a abrazar.

-¿Qué dijo Harry con la noticia?

-No se lo dije aun.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Estoy asustada. Hace unas semanas me dijo que no quería bebes hasta dentro de unos años... -contesto tristemente.

-Dile. Verás que entenderá... o eso le conviene, si no quiere que tu padre lo mate.

Nos reímos.

-Espera, no le digas a papá hasta que le diga a Harry, ¿sí? ¡Por favor!

Mi madre sonríe y me seca las lágrimas.

-No le diré nada, pero cuando vengas a decírselo tienes que fingir que yo tampoco lo sé. Tu padre es muy celoso.

Me rio.

-Está bien.

-Ahora ve y dile a Harry la verdad, y cuanto lo quieres.

 **I**

Subo los siete pisos que se hacen eternos.

-Un escalón más baby -le digo y me rio pensando que seguramente no puede entenderme.

Abro la puerta del departamento jadeando.

-¿Harry? -lo llamo pero no hay respuesta. Camino hacia la cocina y lo veo arrodillado en el suelo rodeado de basura. Crooksy está allí, parece que él ha sido el que ha derramado la basura.

-¿Harry?

Veo en su mano un objeto largo y blanco. Harry se gira a mirarme mientras el corazón me late a mil por segundo.

-¿Vas a explicarme que es esto?


	21. En camino

_Harry_

-¿Embarazada?

-Sí Harry...

-¿Embarazada?

-Harry es la décima vez que lo repites... -me dice preocupada.

-Pero... pero no puede ser... -murmuro todavía en shock -¿Pero cómo haremos para cuidarlo? Nunca he cambiado un pañal, nunca he tenido a ningún familiar pequeño, nunca... -suspiro sosteniéndome de la mesada -¿Cómo se supone que vamos a alimentarlo? ¿Crees que alcance con nuestros salarios?

Miro su vientre, se ve tan plano, es extraño pensar que allí adentro hay una criatura.

-Mi madre me dijo que podemos contar con su ayuda, que ella está dispuesta a cuidarlo mientras trabajemos y...

Hermione intenta secarse las lágrimas pero cada vez le salen más. Verla tan triste por algo que debería ser una alegría para las dos, me hace dar cuenta de que para ella enfrentar la noticia sola debió haber sido duro.

Me acerco y la abrazo con fuerza, ella me devuelve el abrazo y se hunde en mi pecho.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto... -hipa.

-No tienes que disculparte, te amo, te amo tanto Hermione -murmuro hundiéndome en su cabello. Mis manos pasan por debajo de su blusa y se posan en su vientre tibio.

Ella me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo Harry... -sus manos se acercan a mi rostro y secan un par de lágrimas pícaras que se han atrevido a caer por mis mejillas -Es la primera... es la primera vez que... que te veo emocionado...

Me rio todavía algo afectado y ella apoya sus manos sobre las mías.

-¿Crooksy ha derramado la basura? -pregunta y sonrío.

-Sí, es como si hubiera querido que me enterara... deberías habérmelo dicho desde antes Mione...

-Iba a decírtelo, solamente estuve asustada estos días... apenas podía creerlo... no te enfades...

-No me enfado, pero me gustaría haber hecho ese test de embarazo contigo, debió haber sido duro pasar por todo sola... -musito, y ella sonríe.

Miramos nuestras manos unidas. Hermione suspira aun emocionada.

-Todavía no lo creo. Es irreal. Algo... loco.

-Esperemos que salga guapa como tú, pero un poco menos alocada y claro, más ordenada... -le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella se queda con la boca abierta.

-Será alocado como yo Potter, ¿y quién te dice que es una niña?

-Será una niña.

-Yo quiero un niño.

Y las peleas tontas aparecen otra vez, pero termino alzándola y llevándola al sofá. Ella se ríe a carcajadas e intenta bajarse pero la aferro a mí. Tomo mi celular y marco.

-¿A quién llamas? -me pregunta divertida apoyándose en mi pecho.

-Te ordenaré mucho helado de chocolate. Hoy me quedaré todo el día contigo y veremos películas hasta hartarnos.

Hermione me abraza con fuerza encantada con la idea y me llena de besos, a tal punto que apenas puedo ordenar.

-¿Qué película quieres ver? -le pregunto aferrándola mas contra mí, mis manos vuelven a acariciar su vientre y ella sonríe.

-No lo sé...

-No me mientas.

-Está bien, ¿crees que es muy psicópata ver The Lord of the Rings otra vez?

Me rio, porque deseo ver las tres películas otra vez tanto como ella.

-Sí, completamente, pero creí que ya habías aceptado tu parte psicópata y fanática...

Hermione se ríe, y besa mi mejilla.

-Todavía no. Además, he encontrado la excusa perfecta. Los niños se asustan con esas películas, asique es mejor ver la saga hasta hartarnos, y así poder sobrevivir años y años de un mundo lleno de Barney y Bob Esponja.

Frunzo el ceño dramáticamente.

-¿Crees que será _tan_ así?

-Sí, aunque sea los primeros seis años, y luego vendrá esa manía por los videojuegos.

-Bueno, eso no es tan malo, a veces pasábamos horas jugando a Mario Bross -me quejo.

-Harry... ¿pero y cuando le guste una chica? -me pregunta y sus ojos me miran con miedo.

-Hermione aunque sea faltan quince años para eso -me rio -, y si es un niño sería totalmente normal.

-¡Ajá! ¿Y si es una niña y sucede eso? ¡Es normal también para las chicas!

-No. Ella esperará hasta ser mayor de edad -digo sin quitar mi mano de su vientre, como si eso reforzara mi teoría.

Hermione comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Que iluso! -exclama y termino enojándome -¡A los trece ya había dado mi primer beso! ¡Y a los dieciséis...!

-Eso no sucederá con nuestra hijita, la cuidaremos bien.

-No lo sé Harry, ahora que lo pienso... es preocupante, sea mujer o varón, los niños cada vez pierden la virginidad más temprano.

Nos quedamos en silencio, demasiado preocupados.

-Hermione, basta. Nos estamos preocupando por cosas demasiado ridículas, el bebé ni siquiera nació ¡y ya estamos hablando de su futura vida sexual!

Se ríe y me abraza, los besos comienzan hasta que somos interrumpidos por el timbre.

El helado llega y ponemos la película. Frodo y los hobbits aparecen de nuevo, aunque cuando ya vamos por la mitad de la tercera película, Hermione se queda dormida en mis brazos. Tiene las manos posadas en su vientre, y una expresión relajada en su rostro. Se ve tan hermosa que pierdo la noción del tiempo y me quedo observándola de una manera cursi.

Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado hoy y me parece una locura. Ayer pensar en tener un hijo parecía tan lejano... y ahora tengo a Hermione con un bebé mío en el vientre.

Parece irreal.

No puedo negar que siento miedo, pero mirándola, teniéndola entre mis brazos siento que daría cualquier cosa por ellos dos. Es como si un nuevo coraje naciera de repente en mí.

Despacio, me levanto sosteniéndola y la llevo a la habitación mientras la canción de Pippin se escucha como una suave nana.


	22. Antojos

_Harry_

Ya han pasado tres meses y medio de la noticia que puso de cabeza nuestro mundo.

Hermione y yo hemos ido a hacer una ecografía para saber cuál es su sexo, pero el bebé parecía estar caprichoso ese día, porque el doctor nos explicó que estaba dándonos la espalda y que parecía no querer moverse.

Asique la intriga y las discusiones entre Hermione y yo sobre el sexo del bebé siguen siendo iguales que siempre.

La pancita ya se le ha comenzado a notar, algo que ante mis ojos la hace verse más hermosa, aunque ella diga todo lo contrario.

-¡Estoy obesa!

Me rio, porque su preocupación parece ser real. Me siento junto a ella en el sofá, y le doy unos cuantos besos.

-Estás hermosa, deja de decir tonterías.

-He leído en internet que en esta época los hombres comienzan a buscar sexo por otras partes...

Internet. Últimamente Internet ha jodido mi vida. Hermione se la pasa buscando cosas, y opiniones de otras madres, pero hay tanta tontería suelta que ella se cree todo lo que lee.

-¿Crees que te dejaría por otra, de verdad Mione? -le pregunto, y ella suspira -Si fuera yo el que estuviera embarazado, ¿me dejarías? No.

Ella suelta una carcajada.

-No te dejaría, serías un gordito adorable -me dice y me abraza.

-¿Entonces? Desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada en lo único que pienso es en ti y en el bebé, no me importa nada más.

Me sonríe con los ojos brillantes. Ahora se ha emocionado. Estar embarazada ha trastornado sus estados de humor más de lo normal, en un momento llora, en otro se ríe, en otros se enoja. Pero ya he comenzado acostumbrarme, porque sé que es lo único que puedo hacer.

La atraigo hacia mí en un abrazo y Crooksy se sube sobre nosotros.

-El últimamente ha estado muy celoso -dice Hermione acariciando las orejas del animal. -Me pregunto si sabe que estoy esperando un bebé...

-Seguro, este gato es más astuto de lo que piensas, a veces llega a asustarme -digo y lo acaricio también, aunque sus ojos me miran con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Cuándo es el turno para la otra ecografía?

-En dos días -contesto -, en dos días mostraré que en estos meses he estado acertado.

-Ja, claro, ya veremos Potter.

Prendemos la tele y nos quedamos un rato mirando Animal Planet. El gato endemoniado.

-Mira Crooksy ese es como tú, podríamos llamar a ese tipo para que venga a examinarte -le digo al gato y me bufa.

Hermione se ríe.

-Pero si Crooksy es un gatito dulce y bueno...

-Sí claro, lo dices porque a ti nunca te rompió los zapatos, o te meo las sabanas.

Hermione sonríe.

-Crooksy sentía que tú lo querías echar, por eso.

El tipo como siempre termina resolviendo el caso, aunque no soy de creer mucho en estos programas, al contrario de Hermione que parece maravillada por el resultado.

-Harry... -dice sacudiendo mi hombro cuando estaba a punto de dormir una pequeña siesta.

-¿Hmm?

-Quiero frutillas con crema -pide -, y un chocolate con mantequilla adentro...

Suspiro. Han vuelto sus antojos.

-Es domingo Hermione, ¿dónde quieres que consiga eso?

-¡Por favor! -exclama desesperada.

Me levanto suspirando.

-¿Me acompañas Crooksy?

El gato se levanta y yo tomo las llaves y la billetera.

-Te amo, gracias -me dice ella y me da un dulce beso.

-Intentaré conseguirte el chocolate y las frutillas, quédate recostada no te esfuerces en nada.

-Sí, cuídate y cuida a Crooksy, hay demasiados autos afuera.

Salgo del departamento y me encuentro con Charlie.

-Hey rayo, ¿ya saben que sexo es el rayito? -me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-No, lo sabremos mañana.

-Genial. Luego me cuentas, no te olvides.

Harry sonríe.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos luego.

Salgo con Crooksy a la calle, como era de esperarse, el negocio de al lado está cerrado.

Comenzamos a caminar, por suerte ya no hace frío, la primavera ha comenzado con el mejor clima. A pesar de estar algo nublado como siempre, se pueden apreciar pequeños rayos de sol que iluminan todo dándole un poco más de color.

Crooksy parece estar muy a gusto con el paseo, muchas personas nos miran, claramente la gente no está acostumbrada a ver a un gato comportarse tan obediente como un perro.

Los negocios de las siguientes cuadras también están cerrados. Hermione me manda por WhatsApp caritas sonrientes y corazones y sé que no debo volver a casa hasta encontrarle lo que quiere.

Cuando al fin encuentro un supermercado abierto, Crooksy se detiene afuera sin necesitar ninguna orden y yo entro.

Encuentro las frutillas y la crema rápidamente, pero el chocolate con mantequilla se ha acabado.

Pago lo correspondiente y salgo de la tienda. Abro un emparedado que me he comprado y le doy un poco a Crooksy.

-No le digas a Hermione que te di un poco, ¿entendido?

Luego de un momento seguimos con nuestro camino, entro a varias tiendas pero no hay solución.

 _-¿Chocolate con mantequilla tienes?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Chocolate con mantequilla tienes?_

 _-No._

-Santa mierda Crooksy, ¿por qué no venden chocolate con mantequilla?

El gato maúlla sin poder ayudarme.

Miro al cielo, ya está oscureciendo y si no me apresuro Hermione tendrá uno de esos ataques de enojo.

Una gran idea se me ocurre, volvemos al supermercado y compro chocolate, y un pote de mantequilla de maní.

-Listo. Espero que con esto se conforme.

Cuando entro a casa soy recibido con abrazos y besos. Hermione me arrebata la bolsa y se sorprende con lo que ve.

-Lo siento linda, no he encontrado chocolate con mantequilla asique puedes untar la mantequilla sobre el chocolate -suspiro.

Ella se ríe y me besa.

-Eres el mejor novio que una embarazada podría tener.

Hermione se sienta en el sofá y comienza a echarle mantequilla al chocolate, me siento junto a ella, y comemos juntos.

Crooksy se duerme a nuestros pies, y un nuevo programa de Animal Planet comienza.

Hermione se apoya en mi hombro y yo en su cabeza, se siente bien, tan bien que termino quedándome dormido, sintiendo ese suave calor que solo ella me puede dar.

Y sé que a pesar de lo loca y atolondrada que es nuestra vida, no cambiaría nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ella es perfecta para mí.


	23. Dulce palpitar

_Hermione_

-¿Cuánto más van a hacernos esperar? -suspiro mirando mi reloj impaciente.

Harry entrelaza su mano con la mía.

-Hey, tranquila, ya nos van a atender.

-¡No me tranquilizo nada! ¡Hace una hora que estamos esperando! -exclamo.

-Tú y tus cambios repentinos de humor, ¿sabías que todos nos están mirando? -suspira y apoya una mano en mi vientre -Tu mami es muy caprichosa.

Harry se levanta entre suspiros y me trae una caja de jugo junto con unos caramelos.

-A que con esto dejas de molestar -me dice con una sonrisa y me aprieta la nariz.

Tomo jugo y le convido a él.

-No me gusta que conozcas mi debilidad por los dulces -confieso con una sonrisa -, me pregunto si él será así.

-Ella.

-Él.

-Ya veremos Mione.

-¿Señores Potter? -pregunta la doctora asomando la cabeza de la oficina.

-¿Acaso me he casado contigo y nunca me lo has dicho? -le pregunto a Harry divertida, él se ríe.

-Debe haber sido un error...

Me ayuda a levantarme de la silla, aunque ya me he quejado varias veces de eso, Harry exagera con mi cuidado.

Ambos pasamos a la sala, y la doctora me pide que me recueste en la camilla. Lo hago y Harry se sienta junto a mí. Lo veo algo nervioso, y apenas puedo bromear de ello porque me siento igual.

La doctora me levanta un poco la blusa y me pasa por el vientre el gel transparente. Harry vuelve a tomarme de la mano con dulzura, y luego de unos momentos, la doctora pasa la sonda por mi estómago.

El pequeño televisor que hay junto a nosotros comienza a mostrar al bebé que llevo dentro.

-Mira Harry, es increíble... -murmuro con una sonrisa boba.

-Se está moviendo mucho, parece ser muy revoltosa -dice la doctora divertida.

-¿Revoltosa? -preguntamos ambos al instante.

-Es una niña, por lo que puedo ver tendrán una linda y saludable bebita.

Y de repente comienzan a escucharse los latidos de su corazoncito. Miro a Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y recibo un dulce beso de parte de él.

-¿Sabes? Es fastidioso que siempre tengas la razón -susurro mientras me seca las lágrimas, aunque su rostro también ha comenzado a llenarse de estas.

-Tendremos una linda bebita.

.

.

.

* * *

Pueden dejar nombres para la bebita en los comentarios que a mi no se me ocurre ninguno :3


	24. Invitación

_Hermione_

-¡Mira Harry! -exclamo sentándome junto a él en el sofá y mostrándole la invitación-¡Una fiesta de los graduados de secundaria!

Harry toma la tarjeta y la lee con una sonrisa.

-Hace mucho que no veo a los chicos.

-Me pregunto qué dirán cuando sepan que me embarazaste -le digo divertida.

-¿Qué te embaracé? Suena bastante ofensivo -dice acorralándome contra el sofá, aunque ahora mi vientre se ha puesto tan inflado que apenas puede acercarse a mi boca.

Nos esforzamos para darnos un beso entre risas. Ya estoy en mi último mes de embarazo, y siento que voy a explotar, y lo peor de todo es que constantemente tengo ataques de ansiedad y me como todo lo que hay en el refrigerador.

Ambos no vemos la hora de que la bebé nazca, estamos ansiosos por conocer su carita. Y sé que los antojos y esas cosas se irán una vez que el bebé salga, o eso quiero creer.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ir a la fiesta? Tal vez te sientas mejor quedándote en casa, podríamos ver alguna película y hacer palomitas -me pregunta el rozando su nariz con la mía.

-¡Es una fiesta Harry! ¿Crees que Hermione Granger se perdería una fiesta? ¡Nunca!

Se ríe de mí y niega con la cabeza.

-Cuando tengamos a la bebé pasarás mucho tiempo sin fiestas, ni conciertos ni...

-Hay que aprovechar el ahora, ¡Nos está invitando a una fiesta! ¡no pienso perdérmela!

 **I**

Tuve que comprarme un vestido nuevo de embarazada, es totalmente frustrante. Esa figura sexy que tanto me gustaba mostrar ahora está totalmente deformada. Intento pensar que es el último tiempo, y que dentro de poco estaré tan delgada como antes, aunque no sé si podré recuperar la misma figura. Haber estado embarazada deja marcas.

Me miro en el espejo dudosa y Harry aparece desde atrás y me abraza con una sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa. Deja de quejarte.

-Estoy obesa.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-¿Crees que se reirán de mí? -le pregunto algo desmotivada.

-Si lo hacen los golpearé no te preocupes. ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

Entramos al viejo gimnasio de la secundaria, que está adornado como lo había estado en nuestra fiesta de graduación. Las canciones viejas de Britney Spears se escuchan a todo volumen casi haciendo rebotar los vidrios. Es casi como retroceder en el tiempo. Aunque apenas puedo reconocer a mis crecidos compañeros.

Dean es el primero en acercarse, tiene un vaso de alcohol en la mano y esa sonrisa amistosa de siempre.

-¡La has embarazado! -exclama divertido y le da una palmada a Harry riendo.

Eso es suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás, todos nos rodean.

Veo a Luna, a Fred, George, Seamus, Neville... todos se acercan y tocan mi vientre con cariño.

-¿Qué es? -me pregunta Luna con una dulce sonrisa.

-Una niña -respondo y veo a una cabellera rubia desde lejos. Es la única que sigue igual a la última vez que la vi. Se acerca con ese paso de súper modelo, con esas piernas perfectamente bronceadas, y esas caderas estrechas. Se detiene frente a mí con esa sonrisa que siempre he detestado.

-Hermione -dice y su mirada se coloca en Harry -Harry, cuanto tiempo.

Me muerdo la lengua de la rabia pero me las arreglo para sonreír.

-Sophie, si ha sido bastante tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

Su mirada azul baja hacia mi vientre, levanta las cejas en un gesto desagradable.

-Creí que habían terminado -dice venenosa.

-Oh, pero nos volvimos a encontrar.

-Genial.

-¡Bueno que la fiesta siga! -exclama Fred intentando romper la atmosfera tensa.

Todos son conscientes de que Sophie fue la razón de nuestra ruptura hace mucho tiempo, todos en el colegio se habían enterado aquel día.

Harry me lleva hacia la barra de tragos.

-¿Qué te sucede? Tranquila -me dice sirviéndome un vaso de agua.

-Olvidé que esta zorra iba a venir -suspiro antes de beber.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, y nada de hacer una pelea por cosas idiotas que pasaron en la secundaria. Puede hacerle mal al bebé.

Asiento.

-¡Harry ven! -le grita George que está junto a Fred encargándose de la música de la fiesta.

-Ve. No pelearé, no te preocupes.

Harry besa mi frente y camina hacia los chicos. Rápidamente se ponen a conversar y a reírse a carcajadas. En la escuela eran tan inseparables, no puedo evitar volver a sonreír.

Mi mirada viaja hacia la pista donde muchos están bailando. Sophie está bailando con la que solía ser su mejor amiga en el colegio, bailan de una forma tan sucia que logran hacerme enfadar de nuevo. Reconozco que he bailado de una forma sexy muchas veces, pero lo que estaban haciendo las dos en plena fiesta era una vergüenza. Tomo mi vaso de agua deseando que fuera vodka y suspiro. Lunita se sienta junto a mí y toca mi vientre de nuevo, parece maravillada con la idea del bebé.

-¿Cómo has estado Luna? -le pregunto -¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-Soy veterinaria -responde con una sonrisa -, tengo una pequeña clínica a unas cuadras.

-Ohh, ahora sé dónde llevar a mi gato a vacunar -comento sorprendida.

-Tráelo cuando quieras. Los gatos son mis favoritos.

-Y dime, ¿algún chico o algo?

Luna ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Creo que todavía no he encontrado a mi media naranja, un alma libre, pacífica, divertida... -dice ella pensativa -, si tienes algún conocido a sí me avisas...

-Pacifico... libre... ¿divertido? -pienso y comienzo a reír -Creo que tengo alguien pero... no lo sé...

Charlie, ¿cómo se vería con ella? Sería sumamente extraño y loco, pero por cómo es Luna tal vez sean perfectos el uno al otro.

-Debes presentármelo.

-¡Vodka! ¡Genial! -exclama Sophie sentándose junto a mí. Se sirve un gran vaso del líquido sin echarle nada más y se lo lleva a la boca. -¿Qué? ¿Quieres? -me pregunta al ver que la estoy observando con sumo asco.

-¡Oh no! ¡Claro! Tienes un bastardo dentro, le haría mal.

¿Bastardo? Decido no hacerle caso, se lo prometí a Harry, no debo angustiarme por idioteces.

-Hermione, ¿eres feliz?

-Sí.

¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Será la borrachera?

-La felicidad se puede ir en un instante... ¿no lo crees? Cuando menos te das cuenta se te escurre de las manos -dice y bebe otro sorbo con una sonrisa -Y más cuando tienes que llevar esa gran panza a cuestas... debe ser muy difícil mantener a Harry a tu lado con tantas mujeres dando vueltas por ahí, Harry es demasiado guapo. ¿Cómo le haces? Dime, el sexo debe ser... mmm... ¿algo soso? ¿ya no lo hacen tan seguido no es así?

No puedo creer todo lo que estoy escuchando. Proceso las palabras que me ha dicho mientras ella me dedica una sonrisa maliciosa.

Parte de lo que dice es verdad, Harry y yo cada vez tenemos menos sexo porque se vuelve algo dificultoso con mi cuerpo y el dolor de espalda que llevo siempre. Me duele no poder decirle que no es cierto, y esa sensibilidad maternal aparece, me siento demasiado triste, y Luna parece percatarse de ello.

-Creo que debemos ir a bailar Hermione -me dice Luna tomándome de la mano.

Estoy algo sofocada. Harry me saluda desde lejos, los gemelos lo han dejado temporalmente como el encargado de la música. Le devuelvo el saludo algo dudosa.

¿Se siente insatisfecho por mi culpa? ¿Habrá pensado en otras mujeres sexualmente?

Recuerdo lo fogosos que éramos cuando llegué al departamento y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Luna me obliga a comenzar a bailar, e intento alejar esos pensamientos malos de la cabeza. Quiero creer que Harry no es así, que es distinto.

Es tan divertido volver a bailar y estar con amigos que logro olvidarme de las feas palabras de la rubia teñida.

La forma de bailar de Neville nos arranca una carcajada a todos, los gemelos que no dejan de bromear... el momento es tan lindo que me siento adolescente y alocada otra vez, cualquier preocupación se elimina de mi cerebro.

 **II**

-Debo ir al baño, últimamente apenas puedo retener líquidos -le digo a Luna y ella asiente, me acompaña al baño y me encierro en uno de ellos.

Cuando salgo Luna está retocándose el suave maquillaje.

-Dime más cosas de ese chico que quieres presentarme -me dice ella tomándome del brazo y me río.

-Es una persona muy divertida, y tiene un aura soñadora al igual que tú -le comento mientras salimos del baño.

-Oh genial, ¿qué más?

-Mmm... déjame pen...

Ambas nos detenemos al ver la escena a la que todos están prestando atención.

Harry sentado en el puesto de DJ, y Sophie tomándole el rostro dándole un pasional beso. Él la aparta de un empujón y ahí es cuando siento todas las miradas puestas en mí esperando una reacción.

La mataría si tuviera el cuerpo de antes, la mataría les juro que la mataría, pero con esta panza y las náuseas que me han dado verlos así, no tengo fuerzas ni para montar una escena. Y eso es lo que más me molesta, lo hace a propósito, porque sabe que no puedo hacer nada, es consciente de la debilidad de una avanzada embarazada.

Imágenes vuelan por mi cabeza, recuerdo aquella vez en que todo terminó por su culpa, y me pregunto si él lo habrá disfrutado como en el pasado.

-¿Herms? -susurra Luna suavemente -No llores. No fue Harry... ella...

-Debo tomar aire.

En vez de salir corriendo, simplemente me saco los zapatos y camino hacia la salida.

El aire veraniego es agradable, comienzo a caminar, y me doy cuenta después de unas cuadras que me estoy dirigiendo a casa.

Lo escucho correr agitado detrás de mí, Harry me toma de la mano y me mira expectante.

-¿Sabes que no fui yo, verdad? -me pregunta con la voz quebrada.

-Lo sé. Quiero creerlo.

-Los demás lo presenciaron Fred...

-No me importa realmente. Estoy cansada quiero ir a dormir -murmuro.

-Hermione... te juro que yo no...

-¡No me importa! Me ha avergonzado delante de todos, esa zorra... besándote, haciéndome sentir como mierda, con este estómago pesado y este vestido gigante, es muy cruel. Nadie lo olvidará y seamos sinceros Harry, seguramente te gustó.

-¡No me gustó! -insiste, obligando a detenerme -, y si es una zorra, ¡una maldita zorra! Justamente por eso no debes preocuparte, todos allí se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente ocurrió.

-Si ese día te gustó, ¿por qué no lo habría de hacer ahora? -suelto enojada.

-¡Porque te amo! -grita enojado y me toma del rostro-¡¿Cuándo es que lo vas a entender?! ¡A mí no me importa nadie más!

Me quiebro, sintiendo las lágrimas caer seguidas por una serie de sollozos

-No sabes la impresión que me dio ver cómo te besaba esa zorra -lloro -, no sabes lo duro que es, ¿qué harías si vieras a alguien besándome de ese modo? ¿y si es así de guapo?

Harry me mira con tristeza, sé que le hace mal verme llorar, pero apenas puedo controlarme.

-Lo hubiera matado. Te entiendo. Lo siento, si te sirve de consuelo cuando te fuiste le grité y Luna se acercó y le pegó una bofetada. Nos dejó a todos sorprendidos. Creo que después de eso no se atreverá más a acercarse a nosotros.

Me río, una especie de risa y llanto a la vez.

-Estoy muy sensible. Me siento obesa, gigante... esa zorra... las cosas que me dijo...

-No le hagas caso Mione, estás hermosa, aun con la panza los tipos no te quitaban los ojos de encima, casi me vuelvo loco -me dice y sonrío.

-Me gusta tu lado celoso Harry, pero... yo... me siento muy mal, cualquier... cualquier novia se pondría así al ver algo como eso... ella es tan delgada... y... sexy...

Harry suspira y apoya su frente contra la mía. Me sonríe.

-Me gustas tú.

-Pero...

-Me gustas tú.

-Harry...

-Me gusta Hermione Granger. Nadie más.

Apoyo mi mejilla contra su pecho y el me abraza con dulzura.

-Debí imaginarme que algo así iba a pasar, lo siento, te prometo que la próxima vez estaré más atento...

-Se supone que estas cosas de adolescentes tendrían que dejar de pasar, ahora esa imagen me perseguirá por la noche -murmuro mojándole la camisa. Me acaricia el cabello suspirando. -Ella me ha dicho que seguramente ya no tenemos tanto sexo... ¡y es verdad! Seguramente estás insatisfecho por mi culpa y...

-¿Insatisfecho? Tengo a la novia mas bonita y sexy de todas, y estoy esperando un bebé con ella, una bebita, que seguramente será tan divertida y hermosa como su madre...

Sonrío y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Te amo demasiado Harry.

-Tomemos un taxi y vayamos a casa, pediremos helado y veremos el Señor de los Anillos, ¿qué te parece? Nada mejor que una maratón.

Asiento y durante todo el camino a casa el me abraza. Sentir su calor, su abrazo me hace sentir mucho mejor, aunque todavía sigo sintiendome algo triste.

-Escucha Mione -el suspira mientras subimos por el ascensor que recientemente han arreglado -, yo... no sé si es el mejor momento, pero ya lo había preparado antes de salir y yo...

-¿De qué hablas Harry? -le pregunto sorprendida, esa expresión preocupada es tan impropia de él...

Harry saca las llaves y abre la puerta. Enciende las luces y Crooksy aparece caminando hacia mí. Maúlla y veo que en su cuello hay una cinta roja con un anillo dorado colgando de esta.

Me inclino y le saco aquella cinta y miro el anillo de compromiso atónita.

-Se suponía que vendríamos felices de la fiesta y esto... sería genial pero... lo siento.

Me levanto y estoy a punto de decirle algo, pero él se inclina, de esa forma como en las películas y me mira con esos dulces ojos verdes.

-Sé que ahora debemos ocuparnos mucho del bebé pero... en un tiempo, ¿te querrías casar conmigo? -me pregunta tomando mi mano -Tienes que creerme, eres la única a quien quiero y yo...

Antes de que pueda seguir hablando me lanzo a él y lo beso hasta el cansancio.

Harry se ríe y me abraza con fuerza en el suelo.

-Sé que a veces es complicado convivir juntos -le digo -, pero eres la persona que más me ha hecho feliz, y la que siempre ha estado ahí Harry... te amo con todo mi corazón, y yo sí quiero casarme contigo, no me importa nada mas -suelto rozando mi nariz con la suya.

Me sonríe.

-¿Entonces es un sí?

Hago una mueca y finjo pensarlo por un momento.

-¿Hermione?

-Espera, creo que me he arrepentido -bromeo levantándome, él se ríe y me tira hacia él.

-¿Ah sí? Lo siento ahora te casarás obligada, te he raptado -me dice y muerde mi nariz.

-¡Hey! ¡Si no me quiero casar contigo no puedes hacer nada! -exclamo riendo y lo empujo logrando escapar.

Aunque con mi pesado estomago soy demasiado lenta y el me atrapa enseguida.

-Señora Potter hora de pedir helado de chocolate.

-¿Sabes? Si compras dos kilos de helado creo que aceptaré casarme.

Sonríe y besa mi mejilla haciendo sonido.

-¿Sabes? Te casarás conmigo de todas formas, ¡no sabes lo difícil que fue ponerle a Crooksy ese anillo! -exclama y me muestra los arañazos en sus brazos.

-Aw Harry, ¡eres tan dulce! ¡la idea ha sido hermosa! -le digo mientras me abraza desde atrás -Quiero darle caricias a Crooksy por el esfuerzo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A él?! ¡Se supone que yo fui el de la idea! -exclama con una sonrisa mientras me inclino y acaricio al dulce gatito.

Crooksy le bufa a Harry y el drama de siempre comienza.

Si mi vida ya es alocada con los tres viviendo en el mismo techo me imagino cuando llegue la bebé. Será un lío.

Un bonito lío.


	25. Lily Potter -Capitulo Final

_Pronto subo el epílogo_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Harry_

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Viene el bebé! -grita Hermione despertándome de la siesta.

Me siento en la cama sobresaltado mientras Mione me mira espantada.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Tan pronto?! -exclamo aterrado.

-¡¿Pronto?! ¡Hace nueve meses que la tengo adentro mío Harry! -se enoja levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose apresuradamente.

Me levanto y me coloco los pantalones y la primera sudadera que encuentro. Crooksy camina nervioso por toda la habitación volviéndome más loco aun.

-¡Llamaré a un taxi! -digo tomando mi celular mientras Hermione toma el bolso con ropa que ha preparado desde hace meses -¡No atienden! ¡Dios!

Hermione se sienta en la cama y se toma el vientre asustada.

-Harry tengo miedo -murmura en pánico.

Me arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo del rostro.

-Respira Herms, respira.

Ella me hace caso y parece calmarse un poco, sus ojos bonitos me miran brillantes.

-¿Recuerdas las clases? Recuerda lo que nos enseñaron... hay que estar tranquilos... no entremos en pánico.

-¡Ah! -grita asustándome -¡Estas contracciones son horribles Harry! ¡Llévame al hospital antes de morir!

Y todo el progreso que hemos hecho de relajación se ha ido a la mierda. Con Hermione salimos del departamento y miramos el ascensor.

-No pienso arriesgarme a quedarme encerrada otra vez -chilla tomándose el vientre otra vez.

Esto se está poniendo bastante complicado. La única opción es bajar las escaleras, pero Hermione no es capaz en este momento, asique bajo los siete pisos con ella en brazos.

Mione se aferra a mi pecho como una niña pequeña, no se cuál de los dos es el que está más asustado.

Ya en la calle, le hago señas a los taxis pero ninguno se detiene, como si el destino estuviera empeñado a hacernos enloquecer más.

Hermione está sentada, teniendo un ataque de nervios que hasta a mí me llega a asustar.

-¿Qué sucede rayito? -pregunta Charlie que ha aparecido con unas bolsas de supermercado en las manos.

-Hermione va a tener el bebé, ¡ahora! ¡Y ningún taxi se detiene! -estoy gritando, ni siquiera puedo controlarme, algo que hace que mi vecino abra mucho los ojos.

-¡Yo tengo auto! ¡Los puedo llevar! -exclama con una sonrisa.

Miro a Hermione y ella me sonríe aunque el dolor se ve reflejado en su rostro.

La ayudo a levantarse y seguimos a Charlie hasta doblar en la esquina. Un auto viejo, feo, verde y destruido de... ¿los años sesenta? Nos espera...

Charlie nos abre las puertas y nos subimos todos. El aroma a hippie invade mi nariz, y Hermione me abraza con fuerza.

-Estaremos bien -le susurro y ella asiente.

-¡Al hospital! -exclama Charlie y arranca el motor que parece que se va a fundir en cualquier momento.

La lentitud del auto nos desespera a ambos, en especial cuando presenciamos la cantidad de tráfico que hay.

-Harry... no vamos a llegar nunca -murmura mi novia asustada.

-Sí que vamos a llegar, ya estamos cerca princesa -digo besando su cabello.

Charlie toca bocina a los demás autos y suelta algunos insultos por la ventanilla, recibiendo de vuelta muchos bocinazos mas.

Y cuando nuestro vecino consigue acelerar el motor deja de funcionar con un estruendoso sonido.

-Lo siento rayito, tendré que llamar a la grúa -dice Charlie tristemente.

-Gracias por traernos hasta aquí -dice Harry apresuradamente y toma a Hermione en brazos y baja del auto para darse cuenta de que Crooksy ha venido junto con ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí gato? -exclama mientras corre entre los autos y el animal naranja los sigue.

Crooksy maúlla y mueve las patitas con rapidez para estar a la par que Harry.

-Ya llegamos Mione -le susurra y Hermione se abraza más a él, temblorosa.

Entramos al fin al hospital, y el doctor me ayuda a recostar a mi novia en la camilla.

-Tienes que estar conmigo en el parto -dice Hermione tomándome de la mano con fuerza.

-Estaré, lo prometo...

Se llevan a Mione a la sala de partos, y una enfermera me lleva hacia otra habitación para ponerme la ropa adecuada, antes de entrar volteó y le hago señas a Crooksy para que se esconda, ya que sé que por ninguna razón pueden permitir a los animales entrar.

Crooksy se mueve hasta posicionarse debajo de los asientos de la sala de espera.

A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces no lo soporte, debo admitir que es inteligente.

Me coloco la ropa tan rápido como puedo y la enfermera me lleva a la sala donde está Hermione.

Está recostada en una camilla, con la ropa del hospital ya puesta. El doctor se acerca a mí y apoya una mano en mi hombro.

-No vamos a esperar más, la señorita Granger tiene la dilatación suficiente, prepárese -me dice con una sonrisa.

Me acerco y Hermione toma mi mano con fuerza.

-Quédate conmigo.

-Siempre.

Le doy un suave beso, y luego el parto comienza. Siendo más complicado de lo que creí. Hermione hace todo lo que le dice el médico, puja hasta que el sudor baña su frente, aprieta mi mano hasta el dolor.

El doctor me toma del brazo riendo y me lleva hasta su posición para mostrarme cómo va la cosa. Es tanta la sangre y la impresión que mi vista se vuelve nublosa y cuando me doy cuenta estoy en el suelo.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -exclama Hermione furiosa -¡Levántate de ahí!

Las enfermeras recurren a ella y la sostienen con fuerza.

-¡Hermione tienes que seguir pujando! -exclama el médico borrando cualquier sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡No pujaré hasta que te levantes Harry Potter! -exclama mi novia más furiosa que nunca.

El mundo da vueltas a mí alrededor, pero aun así me levanto como puedo y llego hasta ella.

-Aquí... aquí estoy Mione... -murmuro y ella vuelve a tomarme de la mano -No pares... continúa...

Y después de un último empujón, la bebe nace, y comienza a llorar. El doctor la toma y lleva la bebita hasta su madre.

Hermione la toma entre sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos, y antes de darme cuenta yo también estoy llorando.

-Es muy bonita... -murmuro y Mione sonríe -, ¿cómo... cómo le pondremos? -pregunto tomando una de sus manitas.

-Como tu madre Harry... Lily... me gusta ese nombre -responde entre lágrimas, y yo sonrío.

-Lily Potter...

 **I**

-¿Quieres verla? -pregunto llevándome una mano al cabello. Crooksy maúlla bajo los asientos en respuesta. Miro hacia mis lados, ninguna enfermera o doctor a la vista.

Tomo al gato y lo llevo hasta la sala de los bebés, donde podemos verlos a través del vidrio. Solo hay tres, asique es fácil señalarle a Lily.

-Esa la del medio -le digo sintiéndome algo demente, pero cuando Crooksy apoya una patita en el vidrio justo donde está ella, me doy cuenta de que tal vez tan loco no esté. Ese gato me está entendiendo.

Después de un momento, dejo al gato y entro a la habitación de Hermione.

-Parece que a Crooksy le ha gustado la bebé -le confieso y ella se ríe.

-¿Se la has mostrado? ¡Harry es un gato! ¿Cómo es que piensas que puede comprender?

Me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y cómo explicas que nos haya seguido hasta aquí?

Vuelve a reírse.

-¡Seguramente quería dar un paseo! -exclama divertida.

-Sí claro, señora Potter.

-No soy señora Potter todavía, ¡Granger!

-Shh, pronto lo serás -digo sentándome junto a ella en la cama y acurrucándome contra ella.

-Casi me muero cuando te desmayaste en pleno parto -suspira aferrándose a mí.

-Yo también.

Nos reímos, y en ese momento la enfermera entra con la bebé. Sonríe al vernos.

-Está mostrando muy buenos signos señores Potter, mañana ya podrán irse a casa -dice la mujer dejando la bebé en mis brazos.

-Gracias.

La enfermera sale del cuarto, y Hermione me mira con una gran sonrisa.

-Pensar que al principio tenías miedo de ser padre... -susurra emocionada.

Acaricio la mejilla de Lily con una sonrisa, y ella me toma el dedo inconscientemente. Lo aprieta con fuerza con sus deditos.

Sonrío.

-Ya no tengo miedo Herms, ya no tengo miedo...


	26. Epilogo

_Agradezco enormemente a todos mis lectores, los que siempre dejaron su apoyo y sus reviews, gracias. Me encantó compartir esta historia con ustedes! ¡Viva el Harmony!_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Hermione_

El llanto de Lily nos despierta a los dos. Harry me mira soñoliento con aquellos lindos ojos verdes, me sonríe y me abraza contra él para volver a dormir.

-Lils deja dormir a tus papis un poco más -murmura y suelta un suspiro.

-Sabes que eso no funcionará -le digo acurrucándome contra su pecho, se siente tan calentito...

-Creo que te toca a ti ir a buscarla -me dice Harry prediciendo la pelea que se viene.

-¿Eh? ¡Te toca a ti!

-Vamos Hermione... debo trabajar temprano...

-¡Yo también!

Harry se queja, pero al final se termina levantando, se acerca a la cuna de la bebé, y la alza en brazos, ella se calma al instante que su padre la abraza contra él. Harry vuelve a acostarse en la cama y pone a la bebé entre medio de ambos.

-Creo que a ella le gusta dormir con nosotros -le digo a Harry con una sonrisa, mientras acaricio la regordeta mejilla de Lily.

Él se ríe.

-Es caprichosa como su madre, no me sorprende...

-Vamos a dormir... -murmuro -, lo necesito...

Harry hace un ruido dándome a entender que está de acuerdo y ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, exhaustos, pero en cinco minutos Lily vuelve a llorar volviéndonos locos a ambos.

 **I**

-Quiero tomarme unas vacaciones de ser padre -bromea Harry mientras le cambia el pañal por la mañana.

Me rio mientras sirvo el desayuno. La verdad es que unas vacaciones me vendrían bien, últimamente evito los espejos, ya que estoy segura de que mi aspecto debe ser horrible. Lily me sonríe desde la mesa donde Harry la cambia.

Es tan hermosa. Tiene los ojos de Harry y mi cabello castaño, la sonrisa simpática de la abuela, y cuando se enoja frunce el ceño al igual que mi padre... cada vez que me siento deprimida, la veo sonreír de esa forma y todo se me pasa. Ella hace que valga la pena.

Aunque hay veces donde me desespero, en especial, cuando llora por más de media hora y no sé qué hacer...

Me tapo los oídos cansada mientras camino por la habitación, hasta Crooksy se ha puesto nervioso por el ruido, tanto que se ha escondido debajo de la cama.

Harry que ha vuelto del trabajo entra a la habitación y me mira preocupado.

-¡No se calla Harry! ¡Le he intentado dar de comer! ¡La he intentado dormir! ¡Jugar! ¡Pero nada parece servir! -exclamo casi de forma maniaca.

Harry se acerca a la cuna y toma a Lily entre sus brazos y comienza a mecerla suavemente. Las manos de la bebé se colocan en el rostro de su padre y así se calla.

-¡Es injusto que contigo se tranquilice! -me enojo recostándome en la cama y tapándome con la sabana completamente.

-Oye, no te pongas así... conmigo también llora varias veces...

-Estoy estresada, déjame descansar un poco, vete.

 **II**

Días después cuando vuelvo de trabajar me encuentro con el departamento lleno de velas.

Harry está allí, esperándome en el sofá. Cierro la puerta sorprendida y dejo mi bolso en el suelo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Tu madre dijo que podía cuidar a Lily un par de horas... hace mucho que no estamos solos -me dice con una sonrisa, toma mi mano y me obliga a sentarme en el sofá junto a él -Quiero mimarte un rato... últimamente ambos estamos muy exhaustos...

Su boca atrapa la mía y yo suspiro de placer, hace tanto que no tenemos tiempo libre, a solas...

Mis manos van a su cuello y lo atraigo más, hasta que se recuesta sobre mí en el sofá.

-Harry... -murmuro mientras sus besos viajan por toda la extensión de mi cuello. Sus manos pasan por debajo de mi camisa y recorren mi piel con sensualidad mientras comienza a dar pequeñas mordiditas en mi piel. Me arqueo entre gemidos, sumisa de su toque...

Sus manos me arrancan la camisa, el sostén, y sus manos se amoldan a mis pechos, los acaricia, los pellizca mientras su boca muerde mi ombligo juguetonamente. Sube y sube hasta que su lengua atrapa uno de mis pezones.

-¡Ah!

-He extrañado esto... -jadea rodeándome con sus brazos, apretándome contra él mientras chupa, succiona. Me aferro a su cabello y cierro los ojos con deleite, y maldita sea yo también lo he extrañado, demasiado.

Me saca los jeans, las braguitas... abro los ojos mientras los suyos me recorren con fervor.

-Es injusto que solo yo esté desnuda -murmuro y él me sonríe, se saca la camisa con rapidez -Me quedaré así.

-¿Qué? ¡Desnúdate ahora Potter! -chillo pero él me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva a la habitación, donde me recuesta en la cama y me tortura.

Sus dedos se colocan en mi feminidad y me tocan, me provocan a un punto peligroso. Me aferro a Harry gimiendo, pidiéndole que me tome pero él se niega deseándome hacer sufrir hasta el final.

-Harry... -jadeo enojada, siento que estoy en la cima y no quiero llegar así, deseo tanto sentir su cuerpo...

Al fin se detiene.

-Sácate los jeans.

-Oblígame -me dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _Oh. Asique eso es lo que quiere._ Me lanzo a él como un león a su presa y él se ríe apretándome contra su erección. Jadeo.

-Basta Harry... déjame sacarte esto...

Y al fin logro sacarle las últimas prendas, me subo a horcajadas a él y me mira con deleite.

-¿Te moverás para mí? -me pregunta con una sonrisa colocando sus manos cálidas en mis caderas.

-Ayúdame a no perder el ritmo Harry -susurro y el traga saliva, ansioso...

Dejo que entre en mí de a poco, mis ojos nunca se pierden de los suyos, cada vez que me mira de esa forma, Harry me hace erizar la piel... transmite tanto deseo...

Sus manos comienzan a apretar aún más mis caderas y comienzo a moverme con la ayuda de él. Se siente tan bien... tan liberador...

-No lo soportaré mucho -digo jadeante moviéndome más deprisa.

-Lo mismo... lo mismo digo -gruñe obligándome a hacerlo más duro y violeto.

El sudor comienza a recorrer nuestros cuerpos, hago que mi cuerpo baje hasta capturar su boca y las manos de Harry se posicionan en mi trasero, deseando sentir más al igual que yo. Apenas podemos besarnos, el placer nubla mi mente, volviéndome torpe, desesperada por la sensación que recorre mi vientre, por alcanzar esa víbora de placer que corretea por todo mi cuerpo.

Harry tira de mi cabello para tener mi cuello libre y muerde allí con brutalidad, haciéndome gritar más de lo que debería. Mis pechos se hinchan hasta un punto doloroso, haciendo que el roce contra la piel de Harry se sienta exquisito.

-Mas, mas -pido entre gritos, con la respiración agitada, el me aprieta más y termina rodando hasta quedar posicionado sobre mí, entre mis piernas, adueñándose de la situación.

-Oh por dios... -jadeo cuando me siento venir, y Harry embiste más duro. Clavo mis uñas en su espalda y me corro como hace mucho tiempo. El me sigue, igual de jadeante.

Caemos en la cama agitados, miro a Harry y le sonrío.

-Desde ahora deberíamos buscar más tiempos libres...

Me sonríe.

-Será un placer Señora Potter...

-¡Por ahora soy Granger!

Luego de ese día, ambos nos tomamos un tiempo para estar juntos, y todo mejora, el cambio es tan notable que hasta Lily parece alegrarse con ello. Comenzamos a acostumbrarnos a ella, a saber lo que necesita, a conocer sus caprichos. Nos convertimos en padres, la vemos crecer, la vemos dar sus primeros pasos, la vemos perseguir a Crooksy por toda la sala hasta volverlo loco, la llevamos a pasear, le compramos dulces, hasta vemos horas y horas de Barney por ella. Su risa... escuchar su risa me hace tan feliz... una sonrisa idéntica a la de Harry, de esas que te llegan hasta el alma... la consentimos, es nuestra pequeña princesita, y a pesar de que al principio del embarazo estaba sumamente asustada y arrepentida, ahora es todo lo contrario, sé que su llegada nos iluminó la vida a ambos, somos tan felices que a veces todo me parece un sueño...

 **III**

La pelea de " _¡Soy Granger no Potter!"_ se acaba cuatro años después, nuestra ceremonia de casamiento da inicio, y todos están allí, familiares, Charlie y Luna que han comenzado a ser pareja después del nacimiento de Lily, y todos nuestros amigos de secundaria...

En el momento en que entro vestida de blanco y camino hacia el altar, miles de caras sonrientes me miran, pero la sonrisa más brillante, bonita y sincera es la de Harry, que me espera ansioso y con un traje negro que le queda de maravilla.

Cuando llego a él toma mi mano con dulzura, y me da un dulce beso en los labios.

El procedimiento es el mismo de siempre, el padre habla hasta que pide que traigan los anillos. Y me sorprendo al sentir que alguien tira suavemente de mi vestido.

-Mami -dice mi hija de cinco años, Luna y Charlie, sus padrinos, le han comprado un vestidito blanco que le queda de maravilla, y cuando veo que sostiene los anillos con una sonrisa mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Aquello claramente ha sido idea de Luna o mi madre.

-Gracias cariño -le digo besando su mejilla regordeta, ella se ríe.

Y cuando Harry me pone el anillo, antes de darme el primer beso de casados, se acerca y me dice con una sonrisa:

-Te prometo que esta vez es para siempre Hermione.

Y algo en sus ojos brillantes y verdes me dice que es verdad, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos... bromas en la escuela, recitales, peleas estúpidas, rupturas, reconciliaciones, sexo, descuidos... una hija...

Me besa y sé que ese es el primer paso hacia nuestra nueva vida...

-¡Vamos rayito! ¡Póngase la familia en la foto! -exclama Charlie tomando su cámara y posicionándose después de la ceremonia.

La mano de Harry se posa en mi cintura atrayéndome a él dulcemente, Lily me abraza con la misma dulzura, sosteniendo a Crooksy, que al pobre le han puesto un mini trajecito de bodas que se empecina por sacarse.

-¡Bien! ¡Tres...dos...uno! -exclama Charlie llevando el dedo al botón de la cámara.

Crooksy enojado por todavía tener el atuendo, salta hacia Harry hasta agarrarlo de la cara.

Esa es la foto más graciosa que tengo de la familia, colocada en mi mesita de luz.

Mi linda, alocada, y mágica familia...

No puedo pedir más.

Soy feliz. _Total y locamente feliz._

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
